


I'd Hug Your Hardened Heart

by Yun_1991



Series: By the Moon's Grace: An Untraditional ABO!Verse [4]
Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Jaejoong, Alpha!Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Don't kill me when you read the bonus chapter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Growing Up, I mean I guess there's some humor here idk, I reference my past works in here a lot, Kaisoo - sideship, Light Angst, M/M, Married!Yunjae, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Otherwise you don't get the full experience, Slow Burn, So go read those, Story within a Story, TaeTen - sideship, Time Skips, Untraditional!ABO Universe, Watching Yunjae's kids grow up as Yunjae tell them stories, Yunjae have 5 kids, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: Yunho is the charismatic and reliable dance professor with the gods’s favor. Jaejoong is the enigmatic, beautiful vocal professor with the voice of angels and the experience beyond his years. Together they are are a happily married (power) couple with five energetic children (who sometimes drive them nuts). And in Jaejoong’s opinion, he wouldn’t have it any other way, even if his children force him to retell his and Yunho’s embarrassing (and sometimes complicated!) love stories before bedtime.AKAThe 5 times the Jung children indulged in Jaejoong’s story times and the 1 time they wanted to yeet themselves out before hearing the end.





	1. Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> I... have 2 midterms this week and I'm writing this... And I also am not even done with my FanXing/Kray work but this... had to be written...
> 
> Anyway, welcome to the 4th installment of my untraditional ABO!verse. It takes place in the same setting as my "Airplane Mode" texting fanfic but with the added element of ABO. Below is a list of vocabulary words you may be familiar with already, but it is highly recommended you look at it anyway so that this work makes more sense. Also, you may want to look at my previous works too since there are some references to those, but it's enough of a stand alone work where it's not necessary that you have to do so (there might be spoilers for other works in here though!)
> 
> Title is from DBSK's "Love in the Ice (Korean Version)"

Quick Vocabulary

 

 **Wolf Status** : Alpha/Beta/Omega. Some packs that are more modernized have incorporated other ranks to distinguish those who feel they are “in between” the standards of the original three.

 

 **Wolf Behavior** : Dominant versus Submissive. The intensity of the two behaviors vary according to the status of the wolf and its human’s personality. Having a Dominant or Submissive behavior does not always dictate the wolf’s character. The environment and how the parents raise their pups also contribute to the wolf’s whole.

 

 **Heat** : Cycles of sexual frustration and/or sexual need present among Submissive wolves. Usually lasts between 3-7 days.

 

 **Rut** : The Dominant equivalent to heats. Within mated couples (and in rare occasions, wolves who are courting), the Dominant’s rut may trigger the onset of the Submissive’s heat, even if the heat does not usually fall within that wolf’s usual Heat cycle.

 

 **Scent** : The smell of a wolf that is individual to that wolf only. The scent of a wolf reveals the wolf’s status and behavior, but scents are often adjust accordingly to inform other wolves of their relationships (such as parents, mates, etc). IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS PHEROMONES.

 

 **Pheromones** : A scent produced by the wolf in order to attract a mate. Pheromones are at its strongest during ruts and heats. IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS SCENTS.

 

 **Scenting** : A process of exchanging scent notes in order to inform other wolves that they are either mated, imprinted, or are courting someone/being courted to. Both submissive and dominant wolves are able to engage in this practice.

 

 **Courting** : A process of scenting where the scents of the wolves who are involved in the courting intermingle with each other’s.

 

 **Mating** : Traditionalist packs continue to practice the claim mark on the neck. More contemporary packs have begun to engage in completely changing the scents of the mates or “doing as the humans do” and wear their wedding rings to indicate that they are married, but it is not uncommon to witness two of the three practices, or even all.

 

 **Imprint** : Recognizing that one is a parent or guardian in a wolf’s life. The scent of the parent wolf is faint on the ones they have imprinted on but still detectable to outsider wolves.


	2. 1. Sae Gyeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me a story about Papa! Please Appa?”
> 
> Jaejoong giggles and wraps one of his arms around Sae Gyeong’s waist. “Okay. What story do you want me to tell?”
> 
> “Uhm… how did you meet Papa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not know what bokbunjaju is, you're free to click the link and educate yourselves on some of the hard stuff from Korea

Jaejoong has never been more tired in his 33 years of life. Being a full time vocal professor at one of South Korea’s most prestigious universities while juggling the responsibility of five children is probably not an ideal way to go. Then again, he’s not scot free from this. He wanted all five children.

 

He’s so fucking tired after having to compromise, negotiate, and he’s even toyed with the idea of punishing his children for disobeying him. All Jaejoong wants right now is for his children to just sit the hell down and do their homewo—

 

“JUNG DAEHYUN, PUT THE STOOL AWAY AND DON’T YOU DARE GO NEAR THE STOVE!” Jaejoong shrieks, panic coursing through his veins.

 

Jaejoong plucks his eldest son away from the stove where the soft tofu stew is boiling away. Thankfully at the age of seven, Daehyun still has a way to go before hitting puberty, albeit he’s not the clumsy toddler who would hit his forehead against the edge of the island counter in the kitchen anymore (at least not as much anyway). The Alpha Submissive parent hears a small whine leave his son’s lips. “But Appa, I’m hungry!”

 

“Baby, if you were hungry, you should’ve told me,” Jaejoong sighs, plopping the growing boy onto a chair at the dining table. “I could have given you a snack.”

 

“But there are no more snacks, Appa!” Daehyun whines.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I checked! There’s nothing! I swear I’m not lying this time, Appa! I lie about a lot of things but I promise this isn’t one!”

 

If there’s something Jaejoong appreciates about his eldest son, it’s that if he lies, he’ll come clean within two to three hours after telling his fib (sometimes one hour if he feels extremely awful). He’s never been good at lying, no matter how frequently he does it. (His twin sister on the other hand? Now that one’s a troublemaker — Jaejoong is convinced he has to grow another pair of eyes at the back of his head just to make sure she’s not plotting world domination or something.)

 

“Okay, I’ll ask your Papa if he can stop by the store and buy more snacks,” Jaejoong sighs. Daehyun gives his dad a bright smile before running off somewhere (hopefully his room). Jaejoong locates a nearby chair and takes a seat, then buries his head in his hands. The Alpha Submissive hasn’t had any time at all to sit down and just _breathe_ after he picked up his kids from school.

 

Then again, he knows what he signed up for.

 

The youngest Jung son, Sae Gyeong, makes his way over to his dad in a waddle-like gait. He’s smart for a four year old. Maybe his vocabulary isn’t as big as his Hyungs’s and Noona’s, but he’s exceptionally perceptive. He takes Jaejoong’s larger hand in his tinier ones and gives his Appa a gentle squeeze. “Is Appa sad?” he asks.

 

Jaejoong shakes his head before returning his youngest son’s squeeze. “Appa’s tired, Gyeongie. Really tired.”

 

“Because we’re not listening to Appa?”

 

Jaejoong nods slowly, the self pity sinking into his core. Sae Gyeong notices his dad’s mood dampening and he plants a kiss on the adult’s cheek. Jaejoong manages a small smile and returns the kiss on his son’s forehead. “Thank you, Gyeongie. I feel better.”

 

“No, you don’t Appa,” Sae Gyeong refutes. “I mean, you’re smiling now and I’m glad you are but you still look tired.”

 

Jaejoong slumps and brings his youngest to his lap. He plants another kiss on the crown of his son’s head. “Always so perceptive.”

 

“That’s a big word, Appa.”

 

“It means you notice things that not everyone notices, Gyeongie.”

 

Sae Gyeong beams at his father’s praise and he nestles himself into a more comfortable position on his lap. Then his eyes twinkle and Jaejoong knows that means he had just come up with a good idea (and they're usually,  _genuinely_ good ideas). “I know what will make you happier, Appa!”

 

“Oh? What?”

 

“Tell me a story about Papa! Please Appa?”

 

Jaejoong giggles and wraps one of his arms around Sae Gyeong’s waist. “Okay. What story do you want me to tell?”

 

“Uhm… how did you meet Papa?”

 

__________

 

 

Kim Jaejoong knows he has a pretty face.

 

It’s not something he would’ve liked to be born with, but it’s still his face and no matter how much he debated with the idea, plastic surgery sounded annoying, expensive, and like a giant waste of time.

 

Then again, he supposes having such a pretty face does have its advantages.

 

Exhibit A: he’s sitting at the bar counter, aloof aura and all his beauty, dressed in probably the most scandalous silk V neck shirt and equally tempting black leather pants. Jaejoong is just minding his own business (the club he’s at right now isn’t too interesting — Junsu picked the location and Jaejoong is currently wondering who let him pick out the club venue). But then a waiter comes up to him with a mint julep, informing the Alpha Submissive that someone bought the said beverage. All Jaejoong does is flash him a small smile of gratitude and it has the employee flushing an embarrassing shade of red. The poor boy is probably younger than he is, a freshman in college maybe, but Jaejoong feels no remorse knowing that he flusters everyone by blinking.

 

Exhibit B: Jaejoong counts a total of 4 Dominants asking him to dance with them. The Submissive Wolf raises an eyebrow at all of them, wondering if the alcohol is screwing with their heads so much that they just don’t smell the scent of his suitor (because he hasn’t made things official with Hyunjoong… _yet_ ). Or maybe they’re slobs and they just don’t care. Jaejoong can’t tell because he’s downing another shot of soju and getting more intoxicated by the second. However he does know that this last Dominant completely disregards Hyunjoong’s scent.

 

_Oh. He really wants to court me._

 

The Dominant in front of him is extremely attractive, tall, tan skinned with the body of a Greek god, and a confident (but not cocky, although he may be teetering that line just slightly) smirk paints his face. Jaejoong finds his lips going dry and he has an urge to want to pounce the man walking towards him, but he maintains his aloofness. Tan and Handsome Dominant takes the empty seat next to him.

 

“I’ve never seen you around here before.”

 

“This isn’t my particular scene,” Jaejoong says, clicking his tongue.

 

“So then why are you here?”

 

“My friend said this place was good. But I’m not liking it all that much.” The Submissive Wolf holds up a hand to order another drink. (Exhibit C: Jaejoong receives exceptional service everywhere he goes, _especially_ at bars and nightclubs.)

 

Tan and Handsome Dominant speaks up first though once the barkeeper acknowledges them, “Put his drink on my tab.”

 

“What if I want a whole bottle of vodka?”

 

“Then you get that bottle of vodka. On me.”

 

 _Fuck. There’s nothing special about people buying me drinks anymore but this? This is hot._ He’s _hot._

 

“What a gentleman,” Jaejoong says, smiling sweetly. He looks around on the menu for a little bit, but he hears Handsome Dominant order a beer. After the bartender gives Tall Dominant a cold one, Jaejoong closes the alcohol menu. “I want a glass of [bokbunjaju](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bokbunja-ju).”

 

“Trying to black out tonight? Or do you want to get laid?”

 

“Maybe I want both.”

 

“Your suitor wouldn’t like that.”

 

“Would you?”

 

Tan Dominant shakes his head, but Jaejoong catches him holding back a chuckle. The Submissive Wolf curls his fingers around the wine glass once the bartender finishes pouring and he takes a long sip at the drink.

 

“I wouldn’t, actually.”

 

“You wouldn’t want me to black out?”

 

“I wouldn’t want you to sleep around. Although, I wouldn’t want you to black out either. Someone might take advantage of you.”

 

“I’m not a woman.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. If you’re careless, some prick might just get you drunk enough that they’ll do unforgivable things to you. Or if they’re really despicable, they’ll drug you.”

 

“Quite the gentleman.”

 

“Hey, if you really don’t want to be here, then let’s leave.”

 

Jaejoong glances at Handsome Dominant once he finishes dragging out his long sip, making sure to lick the excess off of his lips. “And I leave my friend here?”

 

“Your friend can find some way home, can’t he? There’s a payphone on the corner of this street.”

 

The Submissive Wolf muses on this thought for a while, then he downs the rest of his wine in one sitting. He hops off from his seat and smoothes out any creases on his clothing, then looks back at Hot Dominant.

 

“I’m not drunk, by the way. A little tipsy, but not drunk.”

 

“You hold your alcohol well.”

 

“Got a name?”

 

“Jung Yunho. And you?”

 

“Kim Jaejoong.”

 

“Would you like me to walk you home?”

 

“Will you be stalking me after tonight?”

 

Hot Dominant — whose name is Yunho — laughs out loud. The bass heavy music still overpowers him, but Jaejoong hears it loud and clear. Jaejoong think he has a sexy voice, especially when he’s laughing.

 

“I promise I won’t.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“You won’t come to regret that decision, will you?”

 

“Something tells me I won’t, but will you?”

 

__________

 

 

Jaejoong is cut from storytelling when his husband walks through the front door, a plastic bag overflowing with an assortment of snacks in tow. The other four children start shrieking with joy once they see their other father, but Sae Gyeong stays put in Jaejoong’s lap. He wants to hear the end of the story already!

 

“What happened, Appa?”

 

Jaejoong looks back at his youngest son and holds in a giggle.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing happened. Your father just walked me home. Now why are you looking at me like that, Sae Gyeong-ah? Did one of your hyungs teach you something dirty again? Or was it your Noona this time? Hm?”

 

Sae Gyeong lets out a small shriek and promptly hops off his father’s lap to greet his other father. Jaejoong laughs some more and makes his way to the front door. The sight of five children crowding over their Dominant parent’s legs and fighting over snacks is a sight to behold. Yunho looks at his soulmate with a pleading look. “A little help here, jagiya?”

 

“Would you like to do the dishes in exchange for my help?”

 

“Are you asking me or are you forcing me to do them anyway?”

 

The Submissive parent shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s your fate.”

 

“I’ll wash them. Now please help me!”

 

“First one to the dining table gets extra egg and extra meat on their soft tofu stew!”

 

And within seconds, the kids forget about their Dominant father’s snacks for the promise of extra food at dinner. Yunho gratefully kisses his husband, his free hand coming up to cup the other’s cheek. Jaejoong smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. God, how he loves this.

 

“Sorry for coming home late,” Yunho mumbles after he (reluctantly) pulls away. “A student scheduled a late appointment with me to go over her music theory paper.”

 

“It’s okay. They were all hyper today. No one’s finished with homework yet.”

 

“Want me to scare them into doing it?”

 

“Taeyongie still hasn’t forgiven you for the monster whose about to take him away from us if he doesn’t do his math homework.”

 

“Well he needs to do it even if Jongin used his favorite pencil. Do you think we should see a doctor if his mysophobia gets worse when he’s older?”

 

“We’ll talk about that when he’s older. Taeyong’s only six, for goodness sake.”

 

“I know. How were the other kids?”

 

“Daehyun tried to sneak in a serving of stew when there were no snacks left. Jang Mi tried to climb the plum tree in the backyard again. Taeyongie and Jongin were having a dance battle or something, I don’t know. I was with the maknae for the better part of the day.”

 

“With the maknae? What did he want?”

 

“He saw I was tired after all the running around I did. He wanted a story about how we met.”

 

“At least that story’s PG.”

 

“Remember all those times I complained to Yoochunie that you should’ve had sex with me that night?”

 

“How can I not? But I was a gentleman and I didn’t because you were being courted by someone else and returning his advances. I did have blue balls on the way back to my apartment though.”

 

Jaejoong lets out a laugh. He didn’t find out about that detail until later into their relationship, but it never fails to make the Submissive Wolf laugh.

 

“APPA! PAPA!” Daehyun screams, his loud voice reverberating throughout the house. “LET’S GO ALREADY, I WANNA EAT MY EXTRA FOOD!”

 

“You didn’t win, Oppa!” Jang Mi argues. “I got here first!”

 

Yunho laughs this time as his mate groans. Guess their kids are still at that age where they’re not aware of the concept of cockblocking.

 


	3. 2. Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Appa, actually…” Jongin says shyly. “I wanted to ask you something.”
> 
> “What is it, Kai?”
> 
> “H-how do you ask someone out?”
> 
> “Is this about that Kyungsoo boy?”
> 
> Jongin nods slowly in response. “I want him to like me back.”
> 
> Jaejoong lets out an affectionate laugh. “Oh Kai, I’m sure he’ll like you back. Who wouldn’t? You’re very smart, kind, and handsome.”
> 
> “But someone at school told me that nice guys finish last, Appa.”
> 
> “What? Who said that? Aish… Well they’re wrong. Your Papa was always nice to me and look at him now. He hit the jackpot.”
> 
> Jongin smiles at his Appa’s playful jab at his Papa. “Is that true, Appa?
> 
> “Was it because Papa was nice to you that you got together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Mentions of alcoholism and abuse, nothing too graphic, but it's still present
> 
> By the time this goes live, I've turned 21 (my birthday is March 31, and it's still March 31 where I live)! I'm so happy I was able to get this chapter up, YunJae just makes me feel soft and shit lol

Jongin is waiting with Sae Gyeong for their Hyungs and Noona at the bench nearby the school’s flagpole. The second youngest has his hand curled protectively around the maknae’s like the good Hyung he is. The elementary school they attend dismisses two grades at a time in intervals of fifteen minutes. The youngest child is talking his older brother’s ear off about what he did today in his third grade class. Jongin just nods and smiles with the occasional interjection as he listens to his younger brother ramble about that mean Choi Tae Shin.

 

“How about you, Hyung?” Sae Gyeong asks after he finishes his umpteenth’s story. “How was your second day? I bet you’re doing so well in fourth grade already!”

 

Oof, Jongin wishes he could say so.

 

Recess is spent in two intervals. The first interval is dedicated to grades 1-3 and the second interval is dedicated to grades 4-6. That leaves Jongin to see his Hyungs and Noona at recess time, although they prefer to be around their respective group of friends, which he’s not hurt about. Jongin would take a day to hang out with Se Hun over getting ganged up on by his Hyungs any day.

 

Except he doesn’t know how on Earth he’s going to avoid them today.

 

__________

 

 

“What did you kids do in school today?” Jaejoong asks, flitting his eyes up to the rear view mirror. He sees his two youngest sons lock eyes with their parent. His daughter turns her attention from the scenery outside to face her twin brother and the middle child with a conspiring ~~(read: shit-eating)~~ grin.

 

“Don’t start—“ Jongin pleads.

 

“Jonginnie has a crush!” Daehyun screams.

 

Jaejoong gently brakes at a red light and turns back to look at his third son. “Really?”

 

“His name’s Do Kyungsoo!” Jang Mi pipes up.

 

“Noona!” Jongin whines.

 

“And it was so lame how they met today at recess,” Taeyong adds, rolling his eyes.

 

“Maybe you might find your brain with all that eye rolling,” Jongin snarls, “because your comebacks are pretty lame.”

 

By this time, Jaejoong has already started driving again. And as much as he would like to teach his middle children a lesson right now, doing so while driving doesn’t seem wise. So when the next available red light appears, the Submissive parent slams on the brakes particularly hard that everyone (save for himself and Sae Gyeong, who is strapped to a car seat because the government recently decided that pups under 125 centimeters need to be places in a car seat until they reach the said height) lunges forward and pull back with a particularly harsh thud.

 

“Puppies!” Jaejoong yells, then he turns back to his sons. The four oldest children cower under their father’s glower, shrinking just a tad. Sae Gyeong sits in his car seat, trying to stifle his giggles because his Hyungs and Noona are in _so much_ trouble.

 

“What did I say about snarling at each other?” Jaejoong demands.

 

“That it’s bad,” Taeyong murmurs.

 

“Repeat that, Jung Taeyong. I didn’t hear you.”

 

“Th-that it’s bad.”

 

“So why are you snarling at your dongsaeng?”

 

“He started it!”

 

“So what? You’re older. You know better. You’re supposed to set an example for your siblings. And you two—“ Jaejoong looks back and forth between the twins. In his peripheral, he sees the light just turned green and he slowly continues to drive, but the sternness in his Alpha voice never wavers. “You two know better than to share things that don’t concern you, even if you saw it happen. Did you see anything bad happen?”

 

“No, Appa,” the twins answer.

 

“Then don’t share it. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Appa.”

 

They reach into the driveway of their condo and Jaejoong parks the car inside the garage. The kids silently filter out and into their respective rooms, their usual energy petering out when they see their father still hasn’t let go of their behavior (but at least they’re smart enough to understand that if they do their homework now, their Submissive parent will be less pissed at them come dinnertime).

 

The kids aren’t looking forward to what their other father has to say when he comes home.

 

 

__________

 

 

Jongin pokes his head into his Submissive father’s study hesitantly. Jaejoong immediately looks up at the click of the door, removing his reading glasses and setting them down on his study table. “What is it, Jongin?” When there’s no hint of his father’s Alpha voice in his tone, Jongin relaxes slightly, but not enough to ease his nerves.

 

“I-I wanted to say sorry, Appa.”

 

“Don’t say sorry to me. I’m not the one you should be saying sorry to.”

 

Jongin dips his head down deferentially, something that Jaejoong dislikes but he would rather see Jongin like this when he’s in trouble instead of him lashing out. At least Jaejoong doesn’t have to question if his child resents him like other parents do.

 

“Come inside, Kai,” Jaejoong coaxes.

 

Jongin visibly relaxes at the nickname and closes the door behind him when he comes inside. His father’s study is the one place in the house where there’s an absence of scent filters and it smells just like his Submissive parent — chai tea with just the slightest kick ofearthy gochujang (that scent note’s from his Papa). It’s a heartwarming scent, just like his Appa, and Jongin loves his Appa’s scent. When he was still in preschool and kindergarten, he would come into the study as an excuse to spend more time with him. He’s always been Jaejoong’s puppy more than Yunho’s since he was born.

 

Jaejoong’s eyes crinkle when his son plops himself on the chair next to his. In all honesty, he hates that chair. It’s a reminder to the Submissive parent that his children are getting too big to sit on his lap, that they’re growing up way too fast. Especially Jongin and Daehyun. Jaejoong’s eldest son didn’t care too much about outgrowing his Appa’s lap (much to Jaejoong’s offense), but Jongin pouts every time his Uncle Changmin points out that he’s growing into a handsome young man (and so does Jaejoong, but Changmin doesn’t have to know about that).

 

“Come sit on my lap, puppy,” Jaejoong says. “You’re not growing as fast as your Daehyunie Hyung, so I think you can still fit.”

 

Jongin practically leaps into his Appa’s lap without a second of hesitation.

 

“Did you finish your homework, Kai?”

 

“Yes, Appa. I even finished three sections of the Japanese workbook you gave to me.”

 

“I’m glad you did, puppy. I know how much you don’t like that workbook. What sections did you complete today?”

 

“More verb conjugations and some grammar. My head hurts a lot though…”

 

“I’ll give you a big slice of dessert after dinner then. I made matcha tiramisu today.”

 

“You’re the best, Appa!”

 

“Aw, puppy, thank you.” Jaejoong kisses his son’s temple and the boy on his lap nuzzles him in response. There’s not a more wholesome moment in the world Jaejoong would want.

 

“Hey, Appa, actually…” Jongin says shyly. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“What is it, Kai?”

 

“H-how do you ask someone out?”

 

“Is this about that Kyungsoo boy?”

 

Jongin nods slowly in response. “I want him to like me back.”

 

Jaejoong lets out an affectionate laugh. “Oh Kai, I’m sure he’ll like you back. Who wouldn’t? You’re very smart, kind, and handsome.”

 

“But someone at school told me that nice guys finish last, Appa.”

 

“What? Who said that? Aish… Well they’re wrong. Your Papa was always nice to me and look at him now. He hit the jackpot.”

 

Jongin smiles at his Appa’s playful jab at his Papa. “Is that true, Appa?

 

“Was it because Papa was nice to you that you got together?”

 

__________

 

 

Aside from music, another one of Jaejoong’s favorite past time is photography. He loves capturing snapshots of time so that when he looks back at it later on, he can smile fondly at the said memory.

 

Except today he has the urge to burn every one of his polaroids with Hyunjoong in it. The mini-sized pictures all seem to mock him for his delusions and daydreams he had with Hyunjoong. Jaejoong would have never thought there would be a day when Hyunjoong would ever lay a hand on him… at least when he’s sober. Jaejoong could handle the rough manhandling when he was drunk because it would usually result into rough sex that turns him on, but slapping him and being completely aware of it?

 

The memory of Hyunjoong hitting him causes the Alpha Submissive to shiver with fear. He hates it. He despises being scared for his own well-being with a passion. It’s a dent to his pride. If he can’t even take care of himself, how the hell is he supposed to take care of a pack? Or worse…

 

How is he supposed to provide for a family in the future?

 

The doors to the studio open and a flood of light blinds the Submissive. All the pictures soaking in water are most likely distorted now thanks to whichever asshole did—

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Did someone say asshole? It’s actually Jung Yunho, Jaejoong’s best friend who happens to be a fucking sweetheart and he’s extremely attractive and oozing sex appeal and—

 

“I’m fine,” Jaejoong croaks before his own thoughts absorb him. He turns away from his friend and picks up a pair of tongs to discard the photos when Yunho firmly but gently brings Jaejoong’s face to his. The Submissive Wolf’s eyes go wide with shame and he tries to pull away, but Yunho doesn’t budge.

 

“Hyunjoong did this to you?” Yunho says. It’s actually not a question.

 

“No, no, I—“

 

“Don’t even think about defending his sorry ass, Jae.”

 

“Yunho, I got this because I was being a klutz in the studio—“

 

“You think I’m supposed to believe that you got a _red hand imprint_ on your cheek because you slipped and fell in your studio?”

 

Jaejoong whimpers pathetically and feels tears pricking up. He hates hearing an Alpha Dominant’s voice. Hyunjoong would use it on him all the time with no remorse on how Jaejoong would feel afterwards. At the threat of his best friend sobbing, Yunho eases up and pulls the smaller man into a protective hug. The Submissive Wolf nuzzles into the other’s strong chest, not thinking about anything else.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispers. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I never liked Hyunjoong. I didn’t like how he was treating you.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not. Hey, don’t cry, okay? Look, Jae, come on, don’t do this to me. I’ve been courting you since that day at the bar two years ago and it kills me inside when you would only see me as your best friend instead of a suitor. I know I can treat you better—“

 

“I’ll only be a burden to you.”

 

“When have you _ever_ been a burden, Jae?”

 

“I can’t keep calling you in the middle of the night because of my problems, Yunho!”

 

“They’re not your problems.” The Dominant Wolf places a gentle kiss on the Submissive’s forehead to soothe him. “God, Jae, you being in an abusive relationship isn’t a problem for me. I want to help you so much. What _is_ a problem for me is the way Hyunjoong treats the prettiest, sweetest, smartest, funniest, most kindhearted Submissive I know like absolute _shit_.”

 

“He’ll hurt you—“

 

“Let him. So long as he doesn’t hurt you anymore. It’s not safe for you to stay in that apartment with him anymore.”

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go!”

 

“Live with me. Don’t worry about the lease on the other apartment. You’ve only got a few weeks left before it expires anyway. Live with me. You’ll be safer there.

 

“And you’ll be loved and worshipped when you’re with me.”

 

__________

 

 

“Uncle Hyunjoong’s not like that anymore though,” Jongin mutters, frowning.

 

Jaejoong shakes his head. “You don’t know the whole story, Kai. One day I’ll tell you everything, but not now. I have tattoos over my body for a reason. I keep a separate phone only for those close to me for a reason. I keep a safe distance from him for a reason. I hesitate inviting him over to any of my kids’s birthday parties for a reason. He may have changed, but I still remember what he did to me, puppy. It _hurts_.”

 

Jongin wraps his arms around his Appa and kisses his cheek. “But you have Papa.”

 

“Yes. Papa is the reason why I’m better.”

 

“Oh no, I only helped,” comes the chocolatey baritone voice of Jaejoong’s husband.

 

“Papa!” Jongin exclaims happily, jumping off Jaejoong’s lap to hugs his other father. Yunho chuckles in response and hugs his son back, then places a kiss on the crown of his head.

 

“The healing process was all you, jagiya,” Yunho says, kissing his husband on the nose. Jaejoong scrunches his face up (cutely) in response. “I helped along the way, but you became so strong afterwards and I’m so damn proud of you.”

 

“Yunho! Language!” Jaejoong reminds him, looking scandalized. He plucks Jongin away from his husband and cuddles his second youngest, wrapping an arm around his head to cover his ears.

 

“Jagiya, Kai’s 10!” Yunho whines. “You can’t coddle him like that all the time!”

 

“Maybe I _want_ to be coddled,” Jongin argues. Jaejoong laughs triumphantly in response and showers his puppy in kisses. Yunho rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, but the fondness warms his heart.

 

“Kai, can you go get your siblings and tell them dinner will be soon?” Jaejoong requests, unwillingly urging for his son to leave his lap.

 

“Yes Appa,” Jongin dutifully replies, doing as his father asks.

 

When the door clicks closed, Jaejoong rounds his desk and wraps his arms around his husband’s neck, their noses touching. “Did you talk to the other kids?”

 

“We both know they’re more scared of you than me when we’re upset,” Yunho teases. It’s Jaejoong’s turn to roll his eyes. “I did talk to them though. The twins know it was wrong and Taeyong actually feels so guilty that he wants to give Kai his favorite pencil.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jaejoong laughs. “Taeyongie is so cute.”

 

“By the way, Hyunjoong called recently.”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“Just wanted me to pass the message that he wishes you a happy birthday.”

 

“It’s not until Sunday.”

 

“His therapist is only letting him call you once a month. Said it’s not a good idea to be in constant contact of you.”

 

“Is he doing okay? I heard he relapsed.”

 

“Better. It’s not his first time relapsing, but from what Kyuhyun tells me, he’s improving. He was clean for a year before he relapsed this time.”

 

“I’m glad he’s getting help.”

 

“Me too. Now let’s go eat dinner before the kids eat it all.”

 

__________

 

 

When Jaejoong comes upstairs to remind the kids about bedtime, his ears pick up on Daehyun and Jongin’s voices. He smiles to himself and returns to his study to grade a few tests when he discovers that his eldest son is giving love advice to his dongsaeng.

 

“And remember Kai! Kyungsoo-ssi should like you for who you are, so don’t go pretending to be all macho just to impress him! Or else me, Jang, and Taeyongie will embarrass you at recess and in my opinion, that’s worse than lying, so don’t try it!”

 

Jaejoong will let his children sleep a little past their bedtime, just this once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Hyunjoong this is despicable (actually, wait lemme think about that--), but I apologize for making him such an asshole if you love Hyunjoong. I swear I don't think badly of him.


	4. 3. Jang Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Won’t you need more room in your luggage when you go shopping in Shanghai?” the Submissive parent asks.
> 
> “Don’t worry, Appa,” Jang Mi reassures him. “I don’t plan to shop a lot. Although, if I do need more money, I’ll call you. There’s not a big time zone difference between China and Korea after all.”
> 
> “Okay. Before you go though, I wanted to give you something while the boys were out.”
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> Jaejoong reaches into his back pocket and places a necklace in his daughter’s hands. He curls her fingers around the jewelry securely and kisses Jang Mi’s forehead.
> 
> “This is the necklace your Papa gave to me when I told him I was moving to Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm so fucking soft for family!Yunjae, y'all don't even know

Jaejoong knocks on the threshold of his daughter’s open door.She looks up from packing her clothes into a suitcase and locks eyes with her Submissive parent. Jaejoong smiles warmly at her. “Can I come in, puppy?”

 

“Of course, Appa,” Jang Mi replies.

 

Her Submissive father closes the door behind him once he enters and he sits down on the edge of his daughter’s bed that’s not covered in clothes. He sees that half of her clothes are one piece sets — rompers, overalls, jumpsuits, one dress for those “just in case” moments because Jaejoong knows his daughter isn’t fond of skirts in general since she teeters more on the tomboyish side — things that Jaejoong knows will make it easier for his daughter to pack for her trip. He also sees a bulky pouch that he assumes is filled to the brim with makeup. Jaejoong makes a mental note to buy his daughter a bigger makeup pouch for her 16th birthday.

 

“Did you need something, Appa?” Jang Mi asks, folding a black crop top and placing it in her suitcase.

 

Jaejoong makes a face and plucks the crop top out. “First of all, no, this top reveals too much skin, young lady,” he says.

 

“Appa!” his daughter whines.

 

“Where’s the red off the shoulder top you bought with your Christmas money?”

 

“Somewhere in my drawers.”

 

“Go find it. Red is a lucky color in China, and it’ll cover you up more than that crop top you were planning to pack. I’ve never met someone who doesn’t like to see a little bit of clavicle anyway.”

 

Jang Mi obediently follows her father’s instructions and finds the said crimson off the shoulder top. She folds the garment into a crisp square and places it inside her suitcase. Jaejoong takes a peek at the contents inside. She has enough in her suitcase to last her a month, but Jaejoong frowns.

 

“Won’t you need more room in your luggage when you go shopping in Shanghai?” the Submissive parent asks.

 

“Don’t worry, Appa,” Jang Mi reassures him. “I don’t plan to shop a lot. Although, if I do need more money, I’ll call you. There’s not a big time zone difference between China and Korea after all.”

 

“Okay. Before you go though, I wanted to give you something while the boys were out.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Jaejoong reaches into his back pocket and places a [necklace](http://static.askkpop.com/images/celebs/Korea/216/Hero_Jaejoong__30.jpg) in his daughter’s hands. He curls her fingers around the jewelry securely and kisses Jang Mi’s forehead.

 

“This is the necklace your Papa gave to me when I told him I was moving to Japan.”

 

“When did you live in Japan?”

 

Jaejoong flashes a smile. “I’m getting to that part, but you have to promise to bear with your Papa once he starts getting overly sentimental at the airport tomorrow morning.”

 

Jang Mi groans in response. “He needs to chill. I’m only going there for a month. Then I’ll be back in Seoul with my host sibling before anyone knows it.”

 

Jaejoong giggles and hooks an arm around his daughter’s shoulders. “Don’t I know it. He got more territorial because you were born. He didn’t use to be like this.”

 

__________

 

 

“You’re going to Japan for your Master’s?”

 

“Does that worry you?”

 

Jaejoong looks up from the [cheese dakgalbi](https://cookingwithdog.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/cheese-dakgalbi-18-600x338.jpg) he cooked for their dinner and nervously makes eye contact with Yunho. The Dominant Wolf returns his gaze with a smile and reaches over to gently cup his lover’s cheek. Jaejoong leans into the tender, yet calloused touch.

 

“I’m not worried at all,” Yunho says. “I’m happy for you. I’ll miss you a shit ton though.”

 

“I promise to call you everyday.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Jae. I’m not Hyunjoong, remember?”

 

There’s a falter in Jaejoong’s smile for a split second before the Submissive Wolf composes himself. But it doesn’t go unnoticed by Yunho.

 

“Did he try to go near you again?”

 

“Yunho, please—“

 

“I can’t sleep easy if I find out he’s done or said something to you again. I knew I should’ve gotten a restraining order—“

 

“You don’t honestly believe that a piece of paper is going to solve any of this, do you?”

 

“Of course not, but—“

 

“Then don’t, Yunho. I don’t want to get you any more involved than you need to be. He’s already planned a whole agenda against you, I don’t need him to actually act on it. And before you say anything, I know you can handle him, but _I_ can’t bear to think about what would happen if he did something to you while I was in Tokyo. Please promise me, no matter what, that you’ll pretend Hyunjoong doesn’t exist.”

 

Yunho lets out a sigh but he acquiesces with a nod. “I will. I don’t want you to worry while you’re in Tokyo.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Jaejoong’s eyes widen at those three simple words. He’s been with Yunho ever since that day the Dominant stormed into his dark room and confronted him about his ex. It’s been a year now, and while they never really defined their relationship, it’s obvious to everyone else that the two Wolves are joined at the hip. Those three simple words are something Jaejoong has rarely heard when he was with Hyunjoong. And hearing them now feels like he’s found the missing piece of his heart. And that’s when he knows.

 

_I found you — no, you’ve been with me for almost three years now._

 

“I love you too, Yunho.”

 

Yunho slumps back in his chair and groans. “These are going to be a rough two years without you.”

 

“I’m not dying.”

 

“But I am! I just confessed my love to the most beautiful person in the entire world and he said it back! But we’re graduating college in three weeks and we’re not going to see each other as often!”

 

“So you’re forgetting about break?”

 

“A four month break isn’t going to give me enough time for all the sinful things I want to do to you, Kim Jaejoong.”

 

Jaejoong flushes am embarrassing shade of scarlet. “Yunho!”

 

“I’m being honest! You try being around the most alluring soul on Earth everyday and keep it in your pants! I’ve gotten to a point where blue balls is a normal occurrence for me!”

 

“Oh my god! Stop talking!”

 

They two of them are absorbed into fits of laughter that Jaejoong is convinced he’s going to lose his voice the next morning. But at least he won’t be losing the love of his life in the next chapter of his narrative.

 

__________

 

 

“I wanted to give you this.”

 

Yunho opens a black velvet box. Inside is a simple, beautiful cross necklace. Jaejoong stares at the jewelry with his lips parted, completely in awe.

 

“May I do the honors?” Yunho asks. He removes the necklace from the confines of its box. Jaejoong nods and turns his back towards his lover. The Dominant Wolf gladly hooks the jewelry around the other’s neck.

 

“How do I look?” Jaejoong asks, turning back to his boyfriend.

 

“Absolutely beautiful,” Yunho answers without a moment of hesitation.

 

“Thank you for the gift.”

 

“If you ever feel lonely in Japan, just look at this necklace and think of me.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

__________

 

 

“And you want _me_ to have it?” Jang Mi asks, incredulous. “Appa, are you nuts? Isn’t this special to you?”

 

“Of course,” Jaejoong smiles. “But I wouldn’t give it to you for no good reason. You’re a headache to deal with sometimes, but I know if you care about something enough, you take good care of it.”

 

“I can’t take this—“

 

Jaejoong forces his daughter’s fingers to curl around the necklace again, the second time with more resolve. “You _will_ because you’re Papa’s little girl. I know you’re growing up into a strong, beautiful, incredibly intelligent young woman, but I know how much you love it when Papa spoils you. Oh, stop looking scandalized! You’re not as tough as you think you are, Jung Jang Mi. Papa loves to spoil you too, okay? Don’t let that stupid Alpha pride stop you from expressing your feelings.”

 

Jang Mi wraps her arms around her Submissive parent and squeezes him lightly. “Thank you.”

 

“Tell that to your Papa tomorrow morning. Or now, if you want.”

 

As if on cue, the sound of the four other missing members of the Jung family loudly return inside their condo. Jang Mi rushes to finish packing and promptly hits the hay. Jaejoong laughs a little bit and readjusts the way he sits on the edge so that his daughter can comfortably sleep. He strokes her hair softly, careful to not wake her up.

 

“Is she asleep?”

 

“Knocked out like a light.”

 

Yunho quietly stalks his way into their daughter’s room. He sits next to his husband on the edge of Jang Mi’s bed, watching the rise and fall of her body when she breathes in and out.

 

“I’m going to miss her,” Yunho whispers.

 

“She’s leaving for a month,” Jaejoong scoffs in a hushed voice. “I left you for two years and you didn’t bat an eye.”

 

“Not true. I was a sulky, moping mess when you were in Japan.”

 

“I bet you were. It’s hard to resist me.”

 

“Damn right it is.”

 

“Okay, _no_. Don’t you dare. We’re in our daughter’s room, you horndog.”

 

__________

 

 

Jang Mi wakes up 30 minutes before her alarm in anticipation. While she waits for everyone else to rouse, she places a sheet mask on her face, then lies back down on her messy bed. She feels something underneath her neck and she carefully slides it out so she can see it.

 

It’s the cross necklace her Appa gave to her.

 

After the recommended 20 minutes passes, she pats the essence into her skin and uses up the remainder on her neck, even squeezing out the last of it onto her arms because sheet masks are expensive these days, alright? After her hands dry, she unclasps the necklace and ties it around her neck.

 

When she gets to the airport with her family, she hugs them all. She squeezes Sae Gyeong just a little bit tighter than the others. She asks Taeyong if it’s okay with him for them to hug, because she knows she didn’t bother washing her hair before leaving the house, and no, dry shampoo doesn’t eliminate the dirt on her head. Taeyong acquiesces because it’s his sister and they even sway their bodies a bit in the embrace. Jongin gives his Noona one of those two seconds at most hugs, not wanting to show that he’ll be missing her because he’s got an image to maintain (“Yeah, no one’s buying your bad boy reputation, Jung Jongin”). Jang Mi latches onto her twin brother like a koala and the older twin does the same. As often as the two of them butt heads, they are closer friends.

 

Jang Mi kisses Jaejoong’s cheek when her Submissive parent traps her in a hug. She whispers a thank you for the gift and her Appa only smiles at her. Then she moves to her Dominant father and she feels herself tear up. Yunho is doing his best to keep it together too. Jaejoong smiles because he sees two pairs of the same eyes filled with unshed tears. Of the Jung kids, Jang Mi is the only one who is born with Yunho’s eyes.

 

Yunho eyes the necklace around his little girl’s neck and he brings her into one of those “Don’t let go” hugs. A month without his daughter is going to be hard for him. Jang Mi understands that well because a month without her Dominant father is taking a toll on her too, and she hasn’t even left to board her plane yet.

 

Jaejoong has to pull his husband away so that their daughter isn’t late for her flight. Jang Mi leaves with the promise of coming home with many snacks, souvenirs, and stories.

 


	5. 4. Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong crawls out of his father's lap and retreats back to his previous seat on the bed. “Can I ask something?”
> 
> “Anything.”
> 
> “What was your family like when you were growing up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend you read [my TaeTen story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013934/chapters/42560972) before you read this chapter because there are several references to that one. It can be read as a standalone, but to experience the full effect, please read the first installment of this series.
> 
> T/W: Mentions of abandonment issues, homophobia, and minor character death
> 
> I would also like to say that these are the real names of Jaejoong's adoptive sisters. Most of the family information I have on Jaejoong is superficial at most. I'm only aware of his adoptive family, biological mother, his biological father, his biological younger sister, and his supposed two younger brothers. I have no clue who the father of those younger brothers is, but it leads me to believe his biological father is their blood because Jaejoong's adoptive parents only have daughters and they were unable to have a son. I also want to clear up that in no way do I think this is the dynamic of Jaejoong's family. What's in this work of fiction will only ever be fiction.

“Wh-why don’t I smell like Hyung and Noona?”

 

Jaejoong sucks in a breath, afraid of the consequences for keeping the truth about Taeyong’s place in the family for so long. Yet he steels his expression because he doesn’t think he deserves to cry after all these years of hiding and hesitating to _just fucking tell him_. The Submissive parent looks back at Taeyong, a strained smile paints his face.

 

It’s not impossible for two Alpha parents to bore an Omega, but given Yunho and Jaejoong’s genealogy, both their families come from a long line of Alphas. There are a few exceptions to that rule of course, but Jaejoong and Yunho are not part of those exceptions. Their children knew they were going to be Alphas from the day they were born. They all knew what their predictive Status and Behaviors were.

 

At least until Taeyong was Revealed to be an Omega Dominant on his 18th birthday.

 

“Appa, please,” Taeyong begs. “What’s going on? Please tell me.”

 

They talk about it over tea, but the aroma of chamomile does little to ease the tension. So Jaejoong lets it out: the story about his sick older sister, how she died before her son’s third birthday, how her husband subsequently followed her to the afterlife, how he had to adopt Taeyong otherwise he would be put in the system without knowing what would happen. Jaejoong lets the tears flow when Taeyong demands why he was never imprinted on. He knows it’s no excuse, but he never wanted to burden Taeyong with such a heavy truth when he was younger.

 

Now Taeyong is crying because it’s too much for him to process, and Jaejoong doesn’t blame his puppy. He wraps him up in a comforting hug and says in a small, yet fierce voice, “And no matter what, we don’t ever want you stop calling us your fathers.”

 

__________

 

 

“Did you plan to tell me sooner?” Taeyong asks in a small voice, clutching the blanket wrapped around his frame a little tighter. It’s been a day since they talked about, and the newly Revealed Omega has not slept a wink. Jaejoong looks over at his nephew — no, not his nephew, his puppy, because that’s what he’s been for 16 years. And right now he sounds like a puppy and looks like a puppy, especially with the red rim around his eyes and the little sniffles every now and then.

 

“Yes,” Jaejoong confesses. “But I was scared, puppy. Especially when you were younger. Remember when you would lash out at people who did you wrong?”

 

Taeyong looks away from his father (not his uncle) with a bit of shame. Jaejoong brings him closer to his side and kisses his son’s (not his nephew) head. “Don’t be ashamed of it, Taeyongie. You’ve grown up into a wonderful adult. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. You deserved to know.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand why you didn’t.” Taeyong lies his head on his father’s shoulder and looks up at him.

 

“You haven’t been calling me ‘Appa’ since we told you,” Jaejoong says sadly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong whispers. “It’s a lot to process. I thought I would always be an Alpha. Dominant, Submissive, I didn’t care. I just—I wanted to be an Alpha just like my family.”

 

“ _Puppy_.” Jaejoong brings Taeyong to his lap, not giving two shits if the Omega is almost at his height. “We’ll always be your family, and you’ll always be my son. The blood might say something different from what’s on paper, but we are and will always be a family.”

 

Taeyong crawls out of his father's lap and retreats back to his previous seat on the bed. “Can I ask something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“What was your family like when you were growing up?”

 

__________

 

 

Jaejoong returns to Korea after he graduates with his Master’s a whole semester early. It’s a surprise that not many people know about, he hasn’t even told Yunho about it. All they know is that Jaejoong is coming back for winter break to visit his family and friends and he’ll be off again. He can’t wait to see the look on their faces when he reveals his surprise.

 

The Alpha Submissive makes his way to baggage claim and watches over the luggage, trying to filter out his suitcases amongst everyone else’s. While he waits for his bags to get to him via conveyer belt, he calls the house phone. He knows one of his Noonas are home.

 

Ahyoung picks up on the second ring. “Hello?”

 

“Noona,” Jaejoong greets. “I’m at the airport right now. Is anyone else home?”

 

“It’s just me and Yooseon. Do you want us to start heading to the airport right now?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll wait for you outside Gate 7.”

 

He returns home in an unusually speedy manner. Traffic in Korea has never been this gracious to him, but for once in his life, he wishes for the drive to be longer.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Joong-ah,” Yooseon voices, looking back at her dongsaeng through the rearview mirror. “Is something on your mind?”

 

Jaejoong gives her a tired smile. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Maybe another time.”

 

Jaejoong is lucky that it’s his Beta Noonas in the car with him. He doubts his any of his Alpha Noonas (read: his six other Noonas) would let him get away scot free. Jaejoong supposes it’s an inherent Alpha trait to be excessively nosy as a means to take care of their loved ones.

 

Jaejoong enters the apartment that’s still a bit too small for his large family and sets his luggage down once he reaches his old room. Besides a bed and a desk, the room has long been stripped of every and any sign that anyone has ever lived in it. Jaejoong hasn’t been in this room since he moved from Gongju to Seoul for university. He’s lying if he says he doesn’t miss his old room.

 

One of his six Alpha Noonas, Jinhee, barges in unannounced. “Hey,” she greets with a wide grin. “How was your flight?”

 

“It was okay,” Jaejoong smiles. “I missed you.”

 

Jinhee rolls her eyes playfully before bringing her younger brother in a hug. “I missed you too. We all did.” She gives Jaejoong a small pat on his cheek, which makes her brother roll his eyes this time. “By the way, your mom called us earlier.”

 

Jaejoong understands that to be “your biological mom.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll call her back.”

 

He feels no particular way about being adopted. He wishes he had a closer relationship with his birth mother, but it’s hard to maintain close relationships with her when she lives in Beijing. She calls his adoptive mother often to get updates on her son, and it’s nice to see that they are close also. Jaejoong remembers on one particular phone call that his birth mother thought of his adoptive mother as the older sister she wished she had growing up.

 

“You should call her back now. It sounded like whatever she wanted to talk to you about was urgent business.”

 

Jaejoong doesn’t delay. "Urgent business" is code for "your biological father is trying to waltz back into the picture." To his knowledge, his biological father has never made an effort to be there for him or his biological mother ever since he walked out on them. So what does he want now? _And why now?_

 

His biological mother picks up the phone immediately. “Hello?”

 

“Hi Mom,” Jaejoong says. “Jinhee Noona said you called earlier? What’s going on?”

 

“Has he tried to get in contact with you?” They never established what to call Jaejoong’s birth father, but sure as hell, Jaejoong would rather drink poison than call that scumbag his dad.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Thank the Moon. He had the nerve to say he wanted to get to know you after all these years when he’s never even bothered to reach out in the first place. He said he needs an heir to take over his company business.”

 

Jaejoong feels the bile rise up to his throat. “Doesn’t he have two other sons who are capable of inheriting his company?”

 

“He’s suffering from lung cancer, Jae. He won’t be able to live long. I hate his guts and I know it’s harsh of me to say this, but he deserves what happened to him. All those years of smoking and he thinks he’s invincible?” His biological mom scoffs before her tone takes a different angle. “But I feel sorry for his sons.”

 

“Why is that? Aren’t they spoiled brats?”

 

“They still didn’t choose to be born to such a problematic family, no matter how much money they have in the world. Anyway, I’m not completely sure what’s going on, but I know he’s estranged from them if they’re not already on that path.”

 

“Does it not occur to him that he’s estranged from us either?”

 

“He thinks you’ll be easier to manipulate because of your abandonment issues.”

 

Jaejoong forces the bile back down. He refuses to clean his old room after having an accident. “Does he know I’m gay?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“He won’t accept me if he knows, will he?”

 

There’s a pregnant pause before his birth mother’s somber reply, “I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t be. I’ve got to go, Mom. I think Seonhee Noona and Mikyeon Noona are almost home. I promised I’d help them prepare dinner.”

 

“Okay. I love you, Jaejoon.”

 

“I love you too, Mom.”

 

__________

 

 

“Yunho?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Have you ever thought us about starting a family?”

 

Yunho readjusts the way he’s lying down on Jaejoong’s old queen sized bed to look at his boyfriend curiously. “What made you ask such a sudden question?”

 

“My biological father suddenly needs an heir to take over his company. He’s dying and without an heir, well…”

 

“Say no more.” Yunho brings his lover closer to him and kisses his temple. “I’m guessing you don’t want to go near him at all though.”

 

“He can burn in Hell for all I care.”

 

“Mmm. You know, we’ve been together for almost six years you never told me the whole story of your adoption.”

 

“We’ve been together for 2 and a half years.” Jaejoong rolls his eyes playfully. “Around each other for 5 years and 10 months.”

 

“Your point?”

 

Jaejoong flashes a pretty smile at his mate before pecking him on the lips. “I guess my point is that there was never a time you bothered to ask, even though I obviously smelled like I was imprinted on.”

 

“I wanted you to tell me on your own terms. I didn’t know how comfortable you would be talking about your families.”

 

“Fair enough.” They readjust themselves on the slightly cramped bed so that Jaejoong is tucked nicely in Yunho’s strong arms. The Dominant Wolf is all ears for his mate.

 

“I was given up when I was about four. Mom couldn’t financially support me, but she still kept in touch with my adoptive family. She and Eomma are really close, like best friends even. They keep each other updated about me. Mom wants to meet all my sisters one day. From what I know, my biological father just walked out when I was born. No explanation or anything. It broke my Mom’s heart, but she wasn’t torn up about it for long.”

 

“They weren’t soulmates?”

 

“Mom has a soulmate, but she told me that he passed away when they in middle school.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, it wasn’t anything we could control. She’s had her fair share of significant others and heartbreaks afterwards. He was the worst one though.”

 

“Your biological father?”

 

“Mhm. I don’t want to go in detail about him because he’s scum and I’ll only be angry, but long story short, he’s never made any effort to be in my life. The only time I ever heard of him was when he filed a lawsuit against my adoptive parents over custody rights. I was 18, had just been Revealed, and my instincts were going into overdrive. When Sooyoung Noona told me the news, I wanted to march take a train all the way to Seoul myself and beat the shit out of him. He’s never thought of anyone but himself. And from what I heard, he has two sons. They’re both younger than me. The older one might be a second year undergrad in college by now, but he’s refusing to take over the company. And the younger one is barely starting high school.”

 

“Does he need an heir that badly?”

 

“He’s dying of lung cancer.”

 

“Ah. So as a last resort, he turned to you.”

 

Jaejoong nods, a distant look in his eyes. “I don’t want him in my life at all.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He never wanted me as a son. He’ll want me even less when he finds out I’m gay.”

 

“Sweetie—“

 

“It’s fine, Yunho. I don’t want you to listen to me ramble about this.” Jaejoong sits up on the bed and leans back against the wall. If Yunho could, he would take his mate’s camera and take a snapshot of his beauty right now. But he doesn’t have a death wish that early, so he’ll leave it be. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

“For me?” Yunho chuckles.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The Submissive Wolf walks over to open up his duffel bag. With a grand flourish of his arm, he presents his Master’s in Music Theory and Education degree to his mate. Yunho suppresses any hoot of excitement and engulfs Jaejoong in a bone crushing hug. The Dominant Wolf says in a husky whisper, “holy shit, you graduated early? Fuck, I knew you were brilliant. You _are_ brilliant. I’m so fucking proud of you, baby.”

 

“Can’t breathe, honey.” Jaejoong giggles.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Yunho loosens his grip on his mate and peppers him with kisses all over his face, but avoiding his lips. Jaejoong giggles again. He enjoys it when Yunho does this, but the best part is always when Jaejoong takes the last chance and locks lips with his lover. Only this time, Yunho presses an index finger to his boyfriend’s lips when the Submissive Wolf leans forward.

 

“I have a surprise for you too.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

And right then and there, Yunho drops to one knee and opens a blue velvet box with a copper band, a simple princess cut diamond stud in the center.

 

“Marry me.”

 

___________

 

 

“You never told us you were adopted,” Taeyong murmurs.

 

Jaejoong strokes his puppy’s bright red hair. “Because it brings back too many painful memories. I love my Noonas, but I’m the youngest out of all of us. When I was going to high school, they were all already moved out with their mates. Most of them are out of the country. I miss them all so much, but it’s hard to keep in touch. Jinhee Noona was the only one who stayed in Gongju, so naturally we were the closest to each other. So when she passed away…” he trails off. There’s no need to say anymore.

 

“Do you still keep in touch with them?”

 

“Oh, all the time. We’re trying to schedule something where we can all get together. You can meet the rest of your cousins.”

 

Taeyong smiles widely. That’s the puppy Jaejoong knows. His puppy. “I’d like that.”

 

“I know you would. Now go get some sleep, Taeyongie. We’ve got to sort through those college admissions papers. Where do you want to go for college?”

 

__________

 

 

When Jaejoong and Yunho meet Ten for the first time, he’s dressed impeccably and a charismatic aura radiates around him. Jaejoong has no doubt that he’s going to like Taeyong’s mate. Yunho might take a little bit more convincing, but Jaejoong knows his mate will come around eventually.

 

Jaejoong doesn’t miss the way Ten’s eyes linger on Taeyong with absolute adoration. Even though they’re sitting right next to each other at the dinner table, Ten will find any excuse to lean into so he can be closer to his mate. Jaejoong finds it rather endearing.

 

Yunho wraps his hand around his husband’s fingers randomly. Jaejoong looks up from his lo mein to look at his mate. The Dominant Wolf leans down to whisper in his ear, “Ten wants to propose to Taeyong.”

 

“Since you’re telling me this, that means you’re okay with it?” Jaejoong whispers back.

 

“Only if he gets him a copper ring with a princess cut diamond.”

 

Jaejoong rolls his eyes at his husband. He pulls away from his touch and continues on with his meal. When they all finish dinner, Ten apologizes to his hosts that he can’t stay for dessert. Taeyong is leaving with him, and Jaejoong stomps on his husband’s foot underneath the table to stop him from saying anything. _Let them enjoy their time together_ , is the message Jaejoong wants to get across.

 

__________

 

 

The next time Jaejoong runs into Ten is when he has to stop by Yunho’s office in the music building to talk to him about a student named Kwon Soonyoung who wants to intern underneath his husband. It’s a perk to be working in the same department as his mate. They prefer to keep work out of the home and vice versa. The faint scent of Thai basil reaches his nose and it gets a little stronger as he walks through the corridors. The scent filters at Yonsei are fucking amazing at diluting the scents of other Wolves, but not completely eliminating the scents altogether.

 

“Ten-ssi,” Jaejoong smiles. The Thai Wolf immediately bows when the vocal Professor addresses him.

 

“Nice to see you again, Professor Kim.”

 

“I thought I told you to call me Uncle.”

 

“I’m sorry, force of habit.”

 

Jaejoong only smiles. He really is a good kid. “Did you come from a class?”

 

“No, my last class is at 5. I had a three hour break though so I thought I could squeeze time in to practice on new choreography.”

 

“No wonder Taeyongie likes you so much.”

 

“I like him more.”

 

The smile on Jaejoong’s face grows bigger. “I’d like to give you something.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Jaejoong curls something in the Thai Wolf’s hand, not breaking eye contact with him once. Before Ten has any time to ask him about it, the vocal Professor is already on his way to his husband’s office.

 

And in that blue velvet box, Ten finds a copper ring with a princess cut diamond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who was deprived of writing TaeTen content? 🙋


	6. 5. Daehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **If I were that person**   
>  **Once again, I’d hug your hardened heart**   
>  **Tightly in my arms forever**
> 
> Jaejoong thinks that those last three lines in the chorus are the most beautiful. No matter how many times Yunho praises his lover for being intelligent and growing as a person from his many hardships, none of it would have been possible without the other’s support. To be forever in his mate’s arms and knowing that he is allowed to let his defenses go, allowed to voice his thoughts and opinions without repercussions, allowed to feel safe — he wants it all, craves it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning half of this chapter, there are lyrics from DBSK's "Love in the Ice" used. The italics are Jaejoong singing and the bold is Yunho singing. The bold italics is the both of them singing.
> 
> In the last portion of this chapter, there are lyrics from Daehyun's single "You're My" used here. The italics used in that portion is Daehyun singing. FYI, go stream "You're My," ya cowards. It's one of the most beautiful and thoughtful ballads I've ever heard (also very proud of my brother wow ;-; )

Daehyun is a fidgeting, pacing, nervous as fucking hell wreck. And as much as Jaejoong understands his son’s panic, he’s had enough of seeing Daehyun bite his nails and mumbling to himself. So Jaejoong does what he does best — slap some common sense into his kids.

 

Literally.

 

“Ow, Appa!” Daehyun exclaims, cupping his right cheek. “What the hell was that for!?” The red imprint of a hand, luckily, is nowhere to be found on his face. But Daehyun still checks his makeup anyway. Thank god his twin sister had set his foundation well enough that nothing has moved.

 

“Stop being such a nervous bitch,” Jaejoong scoffs. As his children got older, the filter on his words gradually dissipated. When Daehyun and Jang Mi were Revealed as Alphas, they were shocked to hear their Submissive father, who would say the weirdest things to cover up any swear word that threatened to leave his lips, cuss out a disrespectful student when the twins stopped by his office. It took a while for them to get used to it, but the Jung family was able to reach a new level of intimacy. And they are enjoying it quite a bit these days.

 

Well. Except for that bitch slap.

 

“What if I forget my vows?” Daehyun groans.

 

“Jung Daehyun, you will not forget your fucking vows.”

 

“But—“

 

“Don’t interrupt me, dammit. You can’t forget your fucking vows because you put it in a goddamn song and you wrote that song with your soon-to-be wife in mind. And need I remind you that it’s one of the best ballads I have ever heard? I may be biased because you’re my son, but you move mountains with your voice, Daehyun.” Jaejoong grips both of his son’s shoulders and locks eyes with him. The both of them can see each other’s reflections in their pupils.

 

“You’ll remember your vows because your love for Jieun is the reason why you asked for her hand in marriage in the first place.”

 

Daehyun removes his Submissive parent’s hands from his shoulders and gives them a tight squeeze, silently thanking him for his tough love. “How can you be so confident in me, Appa?”

 

“Please, you think you’re _so original_ with performing your vows?”

 

__________

 

 

“I know this isn’t the most… conventional way to express our vows,” Yunho begins, loosening his collar with his free hand as his other hand clasps a microphone shakily. “But Jaejoong-ah and I created a song. Together, because this is the only way we can ever truly convey what we mean.” The Dominant Wolf turns to his fiancée — soon to be husband after four minutes — and directs his next words to him. Jaejoong looks back at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to expect.

 

He hates that.

 

But Yunho knows, so he soothes his lover’s worries quickly. “I can write the most beautiful and sophisticated prose but it will never be enough. I don’t know how many times I can say ‘I love you’ without wanting to remind you how precious you are. I might not ever be enough for you, Jae—“ Jaejoong is shaking his head vigorously at this point, tears already gathering in his eyes. Yunho keeps going. “—but I’ll do my damndest and make sure you know how much I love you.”

 

The sound system begins to play the instrumental, much to Jaejoong’s offense because he’s barely able to compose himself in time — and he’s the one singing first.

 

_Your small, cold hands and trembling lips_

_Able to carry on as if nothing has happened_

_Are you afraid of remembering someone?_

_Struggling to swallow the words bubbling up to your lips_

 

Yunho gives him an encouraging smile and he presses his own microphone back to his lips, his velvety voice carrying through.

 

**Your back view is like falling white snow**

**Melting bit by bit**

 

Together, they sing this part of their song.

 

**_Just like the star that doesn’t leave the dark night sky_ **

**_We’ll carry this dream forever_ **

**_together with love and trust_ **

 

**If I were that person**

**Once again, I’d hug your hardened heart**

**Tightly in my arms forever**

 

Jaejoong thinks that those last three lines in the chorus are the most beautiful. No matter how many times Yunho praises his lover for being intelligent and growing as a person from his many hardships, none of it would have been possible without the other’s support. To be forever in his mate’s arms and knowing that he is allowed to let his defenses go, allowed to voice his thoughts and opinions without repercussions, allowed to feel safe — he wants it all, craves it all.

 

**Everyone has scars**

**And heavy sighs**

**I’m trying to find that space in time**

**When I can draw you into my arms**

 

And it’s all in his reach.

 

 **Alone in the end of time** _(my heart~)_

 **Because you were left alone** **(Don’t be afraid)**

 

 **Till the end of time I’ll** _(Let you know my love)_

**I’ll protect you because I love you**

_(You know, I’ll let you know my love)_

 

**_Just like the star that doesn’t leave the dark night sky_ **

**_We’ll carry this dream forever_ **

**_together with love and trust_ **

**_If I were that person_ **

**_Once again, I’d hug your hardened heart_ **

**_Tightly in my arms forever_ **

 

They seal their vows with a tearful kiss. They don’t remember when the officiator pronounces them as a married couple. Their forever is officially on paper later that night, but perhaps for the newlywed couple, their forever began on that fateful night at the bar.

 

__________

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Daehyun says. “You and Pops wrote a duet together when y’all got married?”

 

“I don’t recall you ever saying ‘y’all’ in any setting, Busan boy,” Jaejoong teases. He doesn’t know how Daehyun developed a Busan satoori over the years when the family hasn’t been to that part of Korea in years. Jaejoong thinks it’s a curious thing because Jang Mi never developed it when she was growing up, but nonetheless he finds it cute more than anything.

 

“Don’t avoid the subject!” Daehyun whines.

 

“You sure you’re an Alpha Dom?”

 

“Appaaaa~”

 

“You’re seriously not cute at all.”

 

“You think I’m fucking adorable!”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“Pops is right. You really are cruel.”

 

Jaejoong rolls his eyes at his son’s antics. There are many things he’s going to miss experiencing everyday once his son finishes up moving out of their condo to live with his soon-to-be wife. This is not one of them. “But you both love me.”

 

“I don’t know how Pops was able — _still able_ — to put up with you for 30 years.”

 

“Well that’s easy to figure out.”

 

“Appa, _no_ —!”

 

__________

 

 

They celebrate their honeymoon with several glasses of bokbunjaju and their legs getting tangled with each other’s as they make love in between white sheets. They don’t finish indulging in the other’s body till dawn. They sleep for a few hours. In the morning when they sit down at the dining table to have breakfast together, Yunho catches Jaejoong admiring the way his wedding ring compliments his hand.

 

There’s a sweeter smell that Yunho would rather eat right then and there. Before Jaejoong can riot to his husband for triggering his heat early, Yunho reminds him that the second day of their honeymoon is also his birthday. Without any witty retort, Jaejoong gives in.

 

In less than a minute, the married couple is back in the bedroom, moans and cries of ecstasy bouncing off the walls of their honeymoon suite.

 

__________

 

 

“Did I really have to know that?” Daehyun asks, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Well sometimes everyone forgets you’re your father’s son,” Jaejoong sasses. “Especially since one doesn’t know how to keep it in his pants and the other has basically been an abstinent priest till he met his mate.”

 

“YOU WOULD’VE BEATEN MY ASS IF I HAD — You know what? Never mind!”

 

“I actually think you might give Jieun-ah twins. Your father did with me the first time—“

 

“STOP. TALKING.”

 

__________

 

 

They find out Jaejoong is pregnant with twins almost two months after they settle down in their new condo in Gangnam. Yunho’s first mission as a soon-to-be parent is to pick an empty room and paint its walls.

 

He gets scolded when Jaejoong sees his husband’s choice of colors and the pregnant man demands the rooms to be repainted to serenity and rose quartz.

 

__________

 

 

“I know you wanted to keep your last name,” Yunho begins. Jaejoong already doesn’t like where this is going. “But what surname should the kids go by?”

 

“I thought they were going to go by yours?” Jaejoong asks. “Unless you want them to go by Kim.”

 

Yunho shakes his head. “No, uh… I just want my husband to give me some input, plus I don’t care too much about carrying on the Jung name.

 

“You’re a very weird Dom, y’know that? No other Dominant, much less an Alpha Dominant, would be this willing to give up carrying their family name to their mate.”

 

“There are plenty of Jung family names out there. I don’t see anything dire happening if one of them disappears.”

 

“Do your parents know about this?”

 

“Please, my parents are whipped for you. I’m just more whipped.”

 

“Obviously. But you do know there are much more Kim families here, right? This is Korea for the Moon’s sake.”

 

“That’s true. Do you think anyone would mind a new addition to the Han family?”

 

Jaejoong looks back at him with pure shock. Though he’s told his mate about his biological family, he’s not once told him his birth name. “How do you…”

 

“Your Mom told me. By the way, Jaejoon is a cute name.”

 

Jaejoong shakes his head and punches his shoulder playfully. The Dominant Wolf feigns pain and rubs his shoulder. “I just want the kids to know about their Appa’s family history.”

 

“If I’m Appa, what will you be? Ahjeossi?”

 

“Now you’re being cruel.”

 

“You put two demons inside me, asshole. I can feel them kicking each other every other hour. I’m pretty damn sure that’s not how often they’re supposed to kick.”

 

Yunho puts his hands up in surrender, but a wide grin graces his face. “Still, I want to know what your opinion is on Han as their last na—“

 

“Do you like my birth name?”

 

Jaejoong’s dark eyes stare back at his mate intensely. Yunho loves his husband’s eyes. They’re big eyes that can pierce through anyone’s soul but can shrink in a heartbeat when he feels joy. They used to be such cold eyes, distant from the world after suffering for so long, but now there’s a light to them that can blind others.

 

“Hello? Earth to Yunho?”

 

“You can go by 5 other names and I’ll love every single one of them,” Yunho replies once he snaps out of his reverie.

 

“Because you can have as many names as you want, but I know I’ll be your only soulmate.”

 

__________

 

 

“That’s a lot of stories you told me just now, Appa,” Daehyun says. He glances at the clock. A considerable amount of time has passed, but it’s still not quite the time for him to head inside just yet. Still, he should be going soon.

 

Jaejoong merely smiles in response at his son’s remark. “You never wanted a story time when you were younger. So now that you’re all grown up, I may as well indulge in it.”

 

Jaejoong will never admit it, but this hurts his heart. A lot. Just yesterday he was the 7-year old boy who refused to do his homework and tried to sneak some soft tofu stew when there were no more snacks. Now Daehyun is a handsome 27-year old man, about to marry one of the most beautiful women Jaejoong has ever seen (besides his own daughter of course).

 

“Jieun will be walking down the aisle soon,” Jaejoong says softly. “You should start heading to the altar now.”

 

Daehyun holds his arm out for his Submissive father to take. Jaejoong smiles and loops his arm around his son’s and they go inside the venue hall. Daehyun brings his father to his seat in the front row before he takes his rightful spot at the altar.

 

Jieun is a headstrong Alpha Submissive, unafraid to call her mate out on his bullshit. When Daehyun has first brought her home, Yunho took an immediate liking to her. Jaejoong had pulled her aside after dinner and praised her for getting on his husband’s good side so quickly since almost nobody has been able to do so. She had given him a crooked, but beautifully confident grin.

 

Normally she sports an asymmetrical bob and wearing black is a must for her everyday. But today she is dressed in an elegant white gown with half her hair tied into a braided crown and the rest fall into a gentle wave.

 

Jieun recites her vows first. She’s eloquent without sounding too rehearsed, emotional without sounding like she’s on the verge of breaking down. Daehyun listens to her attentively, soaking in every promise to love and care for him. When it’s Daehyun’s turn to speak, he locks eyes with Jaejoong first, who gives him a small nod. Yunho encourages him also with a subtle thumbs up.

 

“When I was making my vows, the hardest thing I’ve found to do was to properly convey what I wanted to say. So my Pops suggested I write it in a song. I poured my heart into it, but at the last second I had wanted to back out. If it wasn’t for my Appa for pushing me to do this, and insulting my pride just a tad—“

 

Laughter erupts when Daehyun accusingly looks at Jaejoong. The Submissive parent returns his pointed gaze with innocent eyes.

 

“Then I wouldn’t be making a sincere promise to my mate. So this song, I want to dedicate it to you, Yoo Jieun.”

 

Jaejoong reaches over to hold his husband’s hand once the music begins to play. The couple share a loving gaze.

 

_Our beautiful memories_

_Are building up one by one_

 

_Without knowing anything_

_You gave me your love_

_Without holding back_

 

Jaejoong lets his mind linger on... pretty much everything. His parents (both sets), his siblings (all of them), his children, his husband. Never in a million years would he have imagined sitting in a ballroom and watching Daehyun, his first child, the last one of his siblings to be married.

 

Because now that means his job as a parent is done. At 53, he and Yunho have finally completed their parenthood journeys.

 

All that's left for them now is to indulge in the spoils of their family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d also like to note that YunJae’s wedding anniversary is YunJae day, which is February 5th. This is because Jaejoong’s real birthday is February 4th, but he changed it to January 26th because he thought it would bring him bad luck. Yunho’s birthday is February 6th, so what’s in the middle? 👀


	7. +1: Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was this house always this big?” Yunho asks.
> 
> “It’s the same condo we bought almost 32 years ago, Yunho,” Jaejoong scoffs. “It’s never been big at all. There’s suddenly more space here because we don’t have five other bodies bumping into each other everyday.”
> 
> Yunho chuckles at his mate’s sass and kisses the crown of his head. “Are you happy?”
> 
> Jaejoong tears his eyes away from the TV screen to look at his mate, a small smile paints his face. “Of course I'm happy, Yunho. Our family is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jaejoong leans against the threshold of the backyard door, his arms folded against his chest as he watches each one of his children with their mate.

 

Sae Gyeong laces his fingers into his mate Gikwang’s hand. Sae Gyeong has bloomed into a beautiful Alpha Submissive, a pretty, lithe body and an angular but youthful face. Gikwang compliments Sae Gyeong well with his handsome face and toned stature, despite him being a little on the short side. Yunho looked ready to suck the life out of Gikwang upon the first meeting and he might have had Jaejoong not stepped in.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo cuddle comfortably on a loveseat. They have been together since the pair entered high school. It took Jongin quite some time to actually confess to his long-term crush, but Kyungsoo is a patient soul who knew since elementary school that the two of them are soulmates — he was just waiting for Jongin to get out of his own head and insecurities. The two became high school sweethearts, and they remained strong all throughout college. Jaejoong remembers their wedding like it was yesterday — there’s no way he’ll ever let Jongin repress how he had drunkenly asked his husband if he was single.

 

Jang Mi feeds her mate, Minhyun, a kimbap and he eats it happily. The two met in college, and it was almost comical how many mutual friends they had and occasionally saw each other around Yonsei, but it took a year until their friend Longfei formally introduced them to each other. Long story short, Minhyun is forever whipped for Jang Mi and it didn’t take long for the rest of the Jung family to accept him. Yunho was skeptical of the fox-eyed boy at first (that’s normal), but Jaejoong caught his husband slipping a blue velvet box into Minhyun’s hand after his and Jang Mi’s five year anniversary.

 

(“So are we going to make giving the engagement rings to our children’s mates a Jung family tradition?”

 

“I quite like that idea.”)

 

It’s really no secret how sickly in love Ten and Taeyong are. Taeyong is currently sitting on Ten’s lap, the Thai Wolf wrapping his arms protectively around his mate and peppering a trail of kisses on the nape of his neck. Jaejoong never believed there was such a thing as being too lovey-dovey until Ten married his middle child. Now one physically cannot be without other for more than five minutes (unless it was in the bathroom, and no, we’re not talking about the rated R stuff).

 

Daehyun and Jieun are engaging their usual banter, with Jieun (obviously) winning and Daehyun being too whipped to fight back. The dynamic between them felt the most domestic, probably because they’re slightly older than the other newlyweds. But also Jaejoong notices the way Daehyun looks at his wife. His eldest son is the type to not show much emotion or be touchy-feely, but something about Jieun makes Daehyun shift a tad.

 

Yunho wraps his arms around his husband’s small waist, a trait that the Dominant has always found extremely cute. “What’re you thinking about?” he asks, kissing his husband’s temple.

 

“How excited I am to have grandchildren,” the Submissive replies.

 

“Some of us aren’t out of college yet,” Jang Mi reminds her dads.

 

“I’m in grad school!” Ten pipes up, pouting.

 

“And you’re still younger than Gyeong and Minhyun,” Daehyun points out.

 

“Some young Dominants have _lots_ of enthusiasm in bed,” Taeyong shrugs nonchalantly _,_ emphasizing the word “lots.”

 

“So why aren’t you pregnant yet, Hyung?” Jongin shoots back.

 

“I can ask the same thing to you about Kyungsoo Hyung.”

 

The entire family (save for two people) bursts out laughing at the embarrassment flushing on Jongin’s face. The second youngest Jung has never had his luck when it comes to comebacks and witty remarks, but at least Kyungsoo is there to comfort his mate whenever a situation similar to this one backfires.

 

“As soon as everyone’s going to stop being so lovey-dovey, we can all go inside for dinner,” Jaejoong says. He looks at the mate’s of each of his children, an evil grin spreading across his face. “Besides, I’ve got a lot of embarrassing stories to tell.”

 

The five voices from his children cry fouls or beg their Submissive father to not tell anything. Jongin has even used the “I’m Appa’s favorite kid” card in an attempt to save some face.

 

“You keep that whining up and I’ll let all of your mates know what the hell happened when all of you were in elementary school at the winter festival,” Jaejoong threatens.

 

“And what happened at the winter festival?” Gikwang asks, cocking an eyebrow up.

 

“Well for one—“

 

“NOTHING HAPPENED!!” the five Jung siblings shriek, absolutely scared shitless.

 

__________

 

 

It’s one of the biggest family dinners Jaejoong has ever prepared for, but it’s also one of the best. After saying farewells to his children and their mates, Jaejoong makes his way over to the table and begins clearing the empty serving platters. Yunho quietly discards of the used paper plates and plastic utensils. After they finish their respective chores, they sit down on the couch in the living room and turn on the news. The Dominant Wolf snakes his arm around his mate’s small waist again and pulls him close. Jaejoong happily obliges and rests his head on his mate’s shoulder.

 

“Was this house always this big?” Yunho asks.

 

“It’s the same condo we bought almost 32 years ago, Yunho,” Jaejoong scoffs. “It’s never been big at all. There’s suddenly more space here because we don’t have five other bodies bumping into each other everyday.”

 

Yunho chuckles at his mate’s sass and kisses the crown of his head. “Are you happy?”

 

Jaejoong tears his eyes away from the TV screen to look at his mate, a small smile paints his face. “Of course I'm happy, Yunho. Our family is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He switches the TV off (it's not like they were watching anyway, they just want an excuse to cuddle on the couch) and properly turns his body around to look at his mate. "Why the sudden question?”

 

“Truthfully, I didn’t know if we would make it this far.”

 

“I’ve always been an unpredictable handful, haven’t I?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t have you any other way, and whatever happened in your life wasn’t your fault. I asked because I had always doubted myself if I could provide you with what you needed as your mate.”

 

__________

 

 

“Jae, talk to me,” Yunho begs, the grip on his fiancée’s wrist growing tighter. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on!”

 

“Well maybe I don’t _want_ your help!” Jaejoong screams. “Yunho, let go of me!”

 

“I don’t want you to shut me out, Jae. _Please_.”

 

Jaejoong heaves deep breaths in and out, but it does little to help him. Yunho loosens his grip on the smaller man, wincing at the red mark leaves circling around his wrist. He backs up, giving his fiancée space, but not so much that it gives Jaejoong the impression Yunho is about to leave.

 

It’s not the first time Yunho has had to experience this. He doesn’t know exactly what they fall under. Panic attacks? Yunho’s never had them so he can’t really define what makes a panic attack for Jae, especially since episodes like this one tend to vary from mild to on the verge of hysterics. But never in the past has it become this intense where Jaejoong wants to break up.

 

“Can’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” Yunho pleads one more time. “What happened that made you want us to break up?”

 

Jaejoong suddenly slaps his lover across the face, shocking both of them. Neither one of them have ever laid their hands on one another like that, nor have they ever considered it. They’re wide-eyed and stupidly speechless for a few moments before Yunho speaks up.

 

“I’ll give you your space,” he says in a hushed voice. “I’m sorry for pushing you. You can tell me whenever you’re comfortable.”

 

“No, Yunho, I’m sorry, I—“

 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Jae.” Hesitantly, he reaches out to grab his fiancee’s hands and Jaejoong meets him halfway. “You’ve been stressed out for a while, right? I know you don’t want me to worry, I’m just a natural worrywart. If you need me, I’ll be in the guest room.” Yunho kisses the shorter man’s forehead and makes his way to the said room.

 

Jaejoong sits down and buries his face in his hands, letting a few tears escape. He doesn’t feel like he has the right to cry, and he only feels more guilty for doing so.

 

He’s 26 years old, barely established in his career, not married, barely making enough to keep the roof over his head, and pregnant with twins.

 

How does he tell Yunho?

 

__________

 

 

“I can’t believe you thought you would make a bad parent,” Yunho scoffs as he reminisces on that time.

 

“Can you blame me?” Jaejoong sighs. “I was given up, my late biological father never bothered to reach out to me. I’m fortunate enough to have such a loving family, but that doesn’t always treat the trauma.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything to get rid of it overnight, but I do know that you’re so strong, baby. I’m happy for our kids. You did a beautiful job raising our children. They adore you.”

 

“They adore you just as much.” Jaejoong grins and nuzzles his husband. “Let’s turn in for the night. As much as I enjoy cuddling on the couch, I love cuddling in bed more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a happy family :')


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “가족은 자연의 걸작 중 하나이다.”  
> “Family is one of nature’s masterpieces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I don't cry easily, but writing this chapter made me cry

“You can’t keep picking fights with other people, Jaehwa!” Daehyun growls, pacing back and forth in the living room. “This is the second time you’ve been called into the principal’s office for fighting with another student! If you get into one more fight, you’re going to get expelled! Then what the hell am I supposed to do?”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You seriously think this was my fault?” his fifteen-year old son sneers, ignoring how scowling like he is right now, or any facial muscle movement, hurts. The ugly bruises scattered on his face are starting to turn into a deep violet, but that doesn’t compared to the pain he feels right now. His father, who as soon as he came home from work and heard the news from his mother, immediately started scolding him instead of asking for his side of the story.

 

“Well unless you have some good reason why you’ve dropped from prestigious standing at school to being put on academic probation and hanging around delinquents, then yes this shitshow is your fault!”

 

“I can’t fucking believe you right now! You of all people should know that I don’t get pissed off and fight for no reason! And I don’t associate with any ‘delinquents,’ mind you!”

 

“Jaehwa,” Jieun warns her son. “I know you’re upset, but this doesn’t have to come to lashing out at your father.” She turns to her husband and she has a much more intense, almost murderous glint in her eye. “And you. I know you’re stressed out about our son, but if you had bothered to come home more often, then maybe you’d have an idea what the hell is going on in this family. My job is more demanding than yours is, but even _I_ don’t work on weekends.”

 

The tension in the room subsides slightly. Both parties are aware that, once again, Jieun is right. Daehyun pinches the bridge of his nose to cool his head. After releasing, he attempts to bring his son into a hug, only to be rejected when the teenager withdraws. Jaehwa isn’t mad. He’s actually more than mad. He’s mad, sad, upset, and guilty for cursing at his father.

 

“I’m going to my room,” Jaehwa says. “Call me when dinner’s ready, Eomma.” He marches upstairs without another word.

 

__________

 

 

“Jaehwa isn’t a troublemaker,” Daehyun sighs, running a hand through his unkept hair. The waitress sets down two cups of espresso on the table and then returns to the back of the cafe to retrieve the rest of their order. When she’s gone, Daehyun heaves the nth tired sigh since he called his twin sister to meet him over coffee. “He’s never been like this. I know he’s not one to pick fights, but he’s never been the one to stay if the situation escalates quickly. You remember, right? He’s always been a smart kid and his teachers always praised him for being kind to everybody.”

 

Jang Mi looks back at her twin with sympathetic but firm eyes. “Well I’m glad you finally see that working seven days a week doesn’t translate to love.”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Jang. I got enough of that from Jieun. I _still_ get that even though I’ve adjusted my schedule.”

 

“Well are you home more often?”

 

“I am. It feels nice to have weekends off.”

 

“Then consider patronizing you to be completely called for, Oppa.”

 

“I’m starting to regret calling you so help me vent. I’ve got three other siblings I could’ve gone to, but nope. I chose my annoying sister and she’s not even giving me any sympathy.”

 

“Hey, rude. But seriously though, I’m glad you’re finally working a five day work week. You’ve been looking like death for who knows how long. Your family misses you, _we_ miss you. Whatever happened to the Jung siblings’s weekly antics? Don’t get me wrong — watching Jongin get drunk off his ass and do ballet on the tables is hilarious but we miss going to noraebang with you. It doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“I miss you guys too,” Daehyun confesses, looking at the black liquid in his ceramic mug.

 

“So then why pile so much work on yourself to the point where you’re basically a zombie?”

 

“I overheard Jaehwa saying he wants to study overseas for college. He’s been looking at universities in Europe. Jieun told me he wants to go to Oxford.”

 

“Jae’s always been a smart kid. I know he can make it in. Has he talked to you about it?”

 

“No. I don’t know why he hasn’t though. I’ll gladly put everything and more in so that he can study abroad.”

 

“Have you told him you’re working this hard because it’s for his college fund?”

 

“Well, I told him I was putting in extra hours for a reason—“

 

“It’s a yes or no question, Oppa.”

 

“Uh… no, but I—“

 

“Then that’s why you have to talk to him,” Jang Mi says firmly, reaching over to squeeze her twin’s hand. “He loves you so much, Oppa, and he’s a sweet kid. I’m sure there’s a good reason why he’s been acting out.”

 

Daehyun groans and slumps back in his chair. “Yeah, I know that.”

 

“If you know it, then you should’ve done something before it escalated this badly.”

 

“You’re starting to sound a lot like Gyeong, you know that?”

 

“Well I had to hang out with _someone_ since our favorite older brother isn’t talking to us.”

 

Daehyun kicks his twin underneath the table, but the other is a bit faster and lifts her feet up before he can strike. They have an uncanny glint of mischief in their eyes but they quickly revert back to their manners when their waitress returns with a plate of tiramisu for Daehyun and a strawberry shortcake for Jang Mi. They thank the waitress before she leaves to check on the other patrons, and then they indulge in their respective cakes (but it’s also a Jung family tradition to steal a large chunk of their sibling’s food without them noticing, which never ends well because they _always_  when notice someone ate their food).

 

“So when’s the next time you guys are hanging out?” Daehyun asks, scooping up the last morsels of his tiramisu into his mouth before his twin can steal anything.

 

“We always get together on the second Saturday and third Sunday of every month.”

 

“Wait, so there’s one this Sunday?”

 

“You’re only going to be invited once you resolve this shit with your son, asshole.”

 

“Hey, I will!” Daehyun shares a smile with his sister and the other mirrors it. “How are you and your family?”

 

Jang Mi’s smile actually drops and she scrapes up the leftover cream from her shortcake. “Yongseok came out of the closet.”

 

Daehyun frowns. “Well that’s great that he found more about himself, Jang, but why the long face?”

 

“He’s getting bullied because he’s gay, which makes no fucking sense to me because he goes to an all boy’s school. I don’t assume everyone there to be gay, but I don’t assume all of them to be homophobic either.”

 

“It’s probably just the conservative, extremist minority outnumbering the more moderate and open minded majority. If it’s really bad, they might have used mob mentality to target Yongseok.” Daehyun holds up his hands in surrender when he sees Jang Mi glaring daggers at him. “Sorry, I know, not helping.”

 

“He’s not even talking to anyone about it. He even ignored Hana when she tried to ask him what was wrong.”

 

“He ignored his own twin? Shit must be really serious then. Have you talked to the school about it?”

 

“You think they’ll intervene and do something about the bullies? This is Korea, Oppa, not the United States.”

 

Daehyun bites the inside of his cheek. She’s right. South Korea has made progress in terms of LGBTQ+ rights, but the discrimination is still prominent throughout the country.

 

“Still,” Daehyun tries. “You enrolled Yongseok into that high school for a reason. It’s considered to be much more open-minded than any of the other ones in our area.”

 

“Just because it is more open-minded doesn’t mean all the bad apples are gone.” Jang Mi sighs and it’s her turn to slump back in her seat. “I really should’ve taken that job in Itaewon, or at least considered it some more. Maybe I’d have more luck there.”

 

“We wouldn’t dare live farther than 20 meters away from each other and you know that.”

 

A tired smile graces Jang Mi’s equally exhausted face. “You’re right. We’re family, after all.”

 

__________

 

 

Taeyong doesn’t want to go home, even after a 12 hour shift.

 

But there’s no one else in the studio, save for the trainees in the practice room who are working overtime as they anticipate the day they will debut. Taeyong once had dreams of debuting as an idol as well, but he gave it up when he was Revealed to be an Omega. He’s sure there would be nothing wrong with an Omega idol, but the horror stories of Omega idols being assaulted by sasaeng fans more frequently than an Alpha or a Beta steered him away. It’s fine though, because he has Ten.

 

Or, well, he _had_ Ten.

 

He doesn’t know what changed between them. Taeyong is still head over heels in love with his mate, but Taeyong doesn’t know if Ten feels the same about him anymore. Lately, Ten shies away from any display of affection with Taeyong, and it confuses the Omega to no end. Not to mention that he can’t smell his scent on Ten anymore, even when the scent filters are turned off. It’s been replaced with an unfamiliar aroma of fruity peppercorns. Does Ten not love him anymore?

 

Actually, Taeyong doesn’t want to find out.

 

Oh, and he definitely doesn’t want Ten to be around that new hire at the foreign language hagwon. What was his name? Hendery? Something like that. Whatever his name is, he’s extremely attractive and well-versed in several languages. But what can he do? It’s not like he can forbid Ten from talking to a co-worker. That’s just not professional on Ten’s part and Taeyong absolutely _despises_ how jealousy fucks his mind up.

 

Plus it hurts Taeyong to no end when his jealousy spurs him to think about the possibility that Ten might leave him and their children for someone else.

 

__________

 

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo pleadingly, refusing to let the tears bunching up in his eyes to fall. His eyes look over the words “divorce.” It’s when he blinks that he realizes his heart betrayed him and a tear falls onto the dotted line where he’s supposed to sign.

 

“Can’t we talk about this?” Jongin begs for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

Kyungsoo tries to mask his own pain by retreating to their youngest child’s room.

 

Jongin puts the papers back into the beige manila folder and places it on the kitchen island. He heads up to the guest room, a cold bed waiting for him.

 

__________

 

 

Sae Gyeong rubs his husband’s back comfortingly as Gikwang rubs his eyes for the umpteenth time. A number of job applications have rejected the Alpha Dominant, much to the couple’s stress. Since Gikwang was laid off from his former company three months ago, it’s been a constant struggle for him to find a new job. A number of them have rejected him due to a lack of experience or skills, other candidates had just outdone him in interviews, some never called him back, a few wouldn’t even consider him because he was “overqualified” for the position he applied for, whatever the hell that means.

 

“It’s okay, jagiya,” Sae Gyeong soothes. “I can pick up some more hours at work this week.”

 

“I can’t have you do that again,” Gikwang groans. “You’re always tired every time you come back home from overtime or an extra shift. You should rest, honey.”

 

“Me working more is temporary until you find work again.”

 

“You keep saying that but I can’t help but think I’m failing to contribute for our family.”

 

Sae Gyeong hushes his husband with a chaste kiss. “I know you think your value in this family has downgraded, but you’re doing just as much now as you were doing before. You’re just contributing in a different way. You’ve been taking care of the household chores while I’m gone and helping Myung Dae out when he comes back from school. I know he’s glad to see his Papa more. This situation isn’t ideal, but there’s some good out of this, right?”

 

Gikwang manages a smile and pecks his husband’s lips. “You always know how to make me feel better.” The Dominant stands up and stretches his limbs out. “Wanna turn in early tonight? You need all the rest you can get this week.”

 

“ _God, yes_. And I better get a massage too!”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

__________

 

 

“Is that Daehyun Hyung?” Jongin hoots when he spots his older brother walking with his older sister towards the restaurant entrance. “Noona, how did you get him to come through and hang out with us?”

 

“Magic,” Jang Mi deadpans.

 

“Har har har, very funny,” Daehyun slurs sarcastically, flicking his twin’s forehead. She returns his strike with a jab to his chest. “She said if I solved shit with Jaehwa, I could come.”

 

“And did you?” Taeyong asks.

 

“Uh… kinda.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘kinda?!’” Jang Mi demands. “You said things were all better—“

 

“I can’t talk to a kid who doesn’t want to listen to anything I want to say, Jang. And before you interrupt me, yes, I did try talking to him. I even resorted to slipping notes underneath his door! And I hate involving Daeseo in matters where he doesn’t need to be involved, but even he’s willing to help me talk to Jaehwa!”

 

“First of all, you better update us on everything,” Taeyong says. “Second, it sounds like you need a drink.”

 

“We all need one,” Sae Gyeong agrees. “Or maybe more than one.”

 

“I guess this means I must’ve missed out on a lot,” Daehyun says.

 

“You don’t even know, Oppa,” Jang Mi sighs. “Let’s go inside. We’ve got a lot to tell you.”

 

__________

 

 

“Wait, is Ten for sure cheating on you?!” Daehyun exclaims to Taeyong, downing yet another shot of soju. Is this his fifth one? Who knows, he lost count after his third shot.

 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong sniffles. “But he works two jobs, Hyung. He’s at the dance academy during the daytime for six hours and then he has to head to the hagwons for another four hours, and he does this everyday.”

 

“Please tell me he gets weekends off at least,” Jang Mi says. Daehyun elbows his sister again for the subtle jab at his former work life.

 

“He has a four hour shift on Saturdays with his hagwon,” Taeyong explains. He chuckles weakly at his siblings’s eye rolls because _it’s one of those hagwons_. “We have time to ourselves in the evening, but we mostly just eat dinner and play board games with the kids before we call it a night.”

 

“Please tell me you guys do something on Sunday,” Daehyun says.

 

“We have dates,” Taeyong mumbles.

 

“Uh oh,” Sae Gyeong voices. “This doesn’t look anywhere close to being solved.”

 

“Someone fill me in??” Daehyun asks.

 

“They go on dates but the spark’s not there anymore,” Jongin says in Taeyong’s place when the Omega chugs a mug of beer (“SOMEBODY STOP HIM, IT’S TOO EARLY FOR YONGIE TO GET THIS DRUNK”). “Or at least, that’s what our Taeyongie feels.”

 

“The last time I saw him smile so much was because…” Taeyong’s become a sniffly mess and that’s not a good thing. Drunk Taeyong is an emotional Taeyong, but drunk Taeyong doesn’t do sniffling — he just outright cries before some sort of switch goes off and he becomes happier when someone brings him food or more alcohol. So this is sober Taeyong, or at least tipsy Taeyong since Jongin snatched the beer mug before his Hyung was able to drink half of it. “Was because it was our wedding anniversary.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jang Mi gasps. “Taeyongie, that was 8 months ago.”

 

“Nope.” The middle Jung sibling shakes his head bitterly, his lips trembling. “Today makes it 9 months.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Daehyun gawks.

 

“And I’m scared, Hyung. I don’t know what to do if I find out he is cheating. How am I supposed to explain to Donghyuck, Jeno, and Jisung that Appa caught Papa kissing someone else?”

 

“What drama am I watching right now?”

 

“You thought Yongie’s was bad?” Jang Mi scoffs. “Jongin-ah’s got a kicker for you.”

 

“Kyungsoo wants a divorce,” the second youngest mumbles.

 

Daehyun spits out his soju. His siblings are lucky he only spits it on the table. “You and Kyungsoo? You’re kidding, right? There’s no way — you guys — _what?!_ ”

 

“We were pretty shocked about it too,” Sae Gyeong sighs.

 

“We’ve been having some communication problems,” Jongin admits. “I’ll admit, I’m not the greatest at opening conversation. I guess that’s why I’ll never be fit to lead a pack, but it was always so easy to talk to Kyungsoo. Now it’s like… he’s suddenly built these walls and he doesn’t want to let me in.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kai,” Daehyun says in a hushed voice. Jongin smiles at the nickname — it’s been a while since he heard someone call him that. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“Honestly? I can’t remember. I don’t know when things started to change between us.” The second youngest downs some of the beer in Taeyong’s mug, much to his older brother’s annoyance. “But at least you, Noona, and Gyeong’s marriages are still intact.”

 

“Excuse you? Your husband still has his job,” Sae Gyeong huffs. “My husband has been searching high and low and he _still_ can’t find work. We get it, the economy sucks but why the hell is being ‘overqualified’ a reason to not give someone a job? I don’t mind working more hours to help pay the finances but goddammit, I don’t have any time to spend with my family anymore!”

 

“Fuck capitalism,” Daehyun mutters.

 

“That’s ironic since we’re all spending money on booze right now,” Taeyong points out.

 

Jang Mi sighs, rubbing her temples. ”Whatever helps numb the annoyance. Oppa and I are having problems with our kids.”

 

“Isn’t it hilarious that after all these years, they’re somehow still in sync with each other?” Jongin asks.

 

“Not like we asked to be,” Daehyun groans.

 

“Especially not with this,” Jang Mi adds. “Yongseok’s bullies aren’t getting properly punished. They get detentions after school and their parents get a phone call from the principal, but how the hell is that supposed to stop their kids from bullying my son!? That’s like telling someone to stop vomiting!”

 

“Is he still coming home with bruises?” Taeyong asks, worry written all over his face.

 

“Not anymore. But he told me they still call him derogatory names. I know he’s a strong kid otherwise he wouldn’t show traits of an Alpha Dominant, but even he has to have some kind of breaking point. I don’t know when his ‘Don’t worry, I’m fine, Mom’ will turn into thoughts of suicide. I’m worried that he already has, if I’m being honest.”

 

“It’s a tough thing for any parent to go through,” Sae Gyeong sighs sadly. “How about you, Daehyun Hyung? We’ve already heard a lot about it, but is there anything else we don’t know about?”

 

“Jaehwa still won’t talk to me, that hasn’t changed,” Daehyun frowns. “I heard he’s been getting into less fights though these days, so that’s good. But I think he’s getting flooded with social media hate now. He left one of his SNS accounts open and I saw a message from some random kid. He was calling Jaehwa a fag for defending a gay kid.”

 

“Told you there was a good reason behind this,” Jang Mi teases.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go gloat about how you were right all this time.”

 

“I fucking hate people,” Sae Gyeong grumbles, drinking another shot of soju. “Especially people who can’t teach other people what common courtesy is.”

 

“I do too,” Jang Mi groans.

 

“Me too,” Jongin sulks.

 

“Me three,” Taeyong adds.

 

Daehyun silently agrees, holding up an empty shot glass. He puts it down when Sae Gyeong refills it with more soju. “Y’know,” the eldest begins. “As crappy as things are right now, we can either bitch about it, or we can cherish what we do have.”

 

“And what about the things that are falling apart?” Jongin asks.

 

“We save what we can, but we let go of things we can’t control.

 

“After all, isn’t that what Pops and Appa taught us when we were growing up?”

 

__________

 

 

It takes until the next Jung siblings get together for the five of them to get updates on each other. But instead of their original plan to go to a bar and sing their lungs out at noraebang till the dead of night, they mix it up and bring their families with him (it took Jongin some convincing on his part but he was able to coax Kyungsoo into coming along eventually) to visit Gongju.

 

Four cars and one large SUV park along the curb of the dilapidated dirt road. The kids are the first to exit the vehicles, the teenagers already gravitating towards each other and the younger children banding together.

 

“Jae!” Yongseok exclaims, rushing towards his same-aged cousin.

 

“Hey,” Jaehwa greets. “How are you? I heard it’s gotten better on your end.”

 

“So you are the kid Jae’s been defending,” Daehyun drawls.

 

“I knew things were lining up almost too well,” Jang Mi snorts.

 

“We didn’t want to worry you!” Yongseok jumps in.

 

“I’m your mom, I’m going to worry about you everyday until I die.”

 

Daehyun turns to his son and ruffles his mop for hair. “I’m proud of you for defending your cousin. I’m sorry I assumed you were just up to no good. I should’ve known better than to doubt you.”

 

Jaehwa looks back at his father with a gentle smile, much to his father’s surprise. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on,” he says slowly. “Yongseok-ah wanted to keep it on the down low. Auntie Jang worries too much about him anyway.”

 

“Well from now on, we tell each other these things instead of keeping it a secret,” Jang Mi scoffs. “We’re going to find out about these things eventually. The internet exists for a reason.”

 

“Why are we here anyway?” Jaehwa asks.

 

Daehyun sees a familiar car make its way up the hill and park behind the SUV. The five Jung siblings have smiles touching from ear to ear, and the kids can’t help but to crowd over the man stepping out of the car.

 

“Grandpa!”

 

“Hey Pops!” Daehyun yells over the screams of children.

 

Yunho chuckles as he is bombarded with love and affection from his grandchildren. Jisung in particular screams the loudest and demands his grandpa carry him, which the Jung patriarch appeases the toddler happily.

 

“The kids have grown up well,” he comments. “Are we all ready to have our picnic?”

 

“Where’s Grandpapa?” Jeno asks.

 

“He’s waiting for us at the top of the hill.”

 

The climb up the hill is an easy one, but the Dominant Wolves (plus Jisung because he refuses to leave the comfort of his grandfather's arms) stay behind with Yunho while the Submissive Wolves watch over and guide the children up the slope. Everyone falls into easy conversation, and chatting has always been easy between the family members. Even if there are multiple elephants in the room that need to be addressed, everyone silently agrees to push it aside, just for now, for the sake of the children.

 

“We’re here!” Donghyuck announces enthusiastically once they make the top of the hill. The view is beautiful. From where they are on the hill, they’re overlooking a plethora of neighborhoods and surpluses of flowers and other wildlife. It’s like looking at a glimpse of paradise.

 

“But... Where’s Grandpapa?” Jisung asks this time.

 

“Right there,” Yunho answers. He walks over to the center of the hill over to the enormous willow tree.

 

At the base of the tree, a white gravestone marker nestles comfortably between two large roots.

 

__________

 

 

“가족은 자연의 걸작 중 하나이다.”

“Family is one of nature’s masterpieces.”

 

__________

 

 

“I never understood this as a child,” Jaejoong sniffles, nuzzling his husband so that he doesn’t end up sobbing. “But Mom once told me that one of the hardest things to do as a parent is to let go.”

 

“The kids will be fine,” Yunho whispers, kissing his mate’s head. “They can always come to us at any time.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“How did you mean it then?”

 

“I want to stay in their lives forever, but one day…”

 

“Jae—“

 

“One day, we’re both going to have to let go and there will be nothing anyone can do about it.

 

“But I’m not worried about it. Yes, I don’t want to let go. I still want them to stay as cute puppies, scampering around the house and gnawing on the table legs and we always have to clean up their stray fur. But we raised them together. And I know I was so scared to raise a child, let alone five children. No one expected someone who was adopted by a different family when he was four years old with an asshole biological father and experienced an abusive relationship to be competent enough to raise a family. Hell, I didn’t even believe I could do it either. But I did, and not without your help, Yunho. We raised those kids.”

 

Jaejoong sniffles once more and wipes away the pesky tears that did manage to stream down his face. His husband looks back at him adoringly, the words he wants to say on the tip of his tongue. But Jaejoong knows that no matter what his husband will do, it will never turn out right in Yunho’s mind. So he expresses it in the way he looks at his soulmate. Pride, happiness, and peace. That is what Yunho is feeling right now, and Jaejoong feels the same.

 

They intertwine their fingers together and Jaejoong holds their joined hands up towards the ceiling. The matching copper rings glint in what little moonlight seeps in through the blinds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of this work. This has got to be my longest work to date in this series, and I'm quite proud of it. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write this.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> From Yun 💜
> 
> Also just curious, how many of you would like to read spinoff stories about what happens after the picnic? Would you like to read about all of Yunjae’s kids resolving their family problems in the near future? Let me know in the comments!


	9. Preview: It's Just Us (Baby Don't Stop) [TaeTen Spinoff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's to my understanding that the TaeTen community is just as deprived as I am when it comes to TaeTen content...

Taeyong’s parents invite Ten over for dinner, but they sneak off before the dessert can come

 

AKA

 

Ten tries his damndest to keep it in his pants while he’s getting fiercely interrogated by Taeyong’s family

 

___________

 

Ten smooths out the slightest of creases on his black pants, readjusts his collar for the nth time, and changes his jacket at least another four times. He finally settles on a felt maroon one after calling Yukhei for some really urgent fashion advice. The Thai Wolf gives himself [one final once over in the full length mirror](https://data.whicdn.com/images/307893190/original.gif), biting his lip at his reflection as his confidence surges up.

 

Sure, meeting Taeyong’s parents after two years of dating is “too fast” to most people (insert eye roll here). And believe Ten when he says that he doesn’t think it’s wise to rush into formally meet his mate’s family either, especially since the Thai Wolf hasn’t finished his undergraduate studies yet. He’s only got a year left till he’s out of university, but Taeyong is already working as a producer at SM Entertainment like he had dreamed. As for Ten? Kid’s got no fucking clue what he wants to do.

 

Yep. That’s definitely going to impress the two most esteemed music professors at Yonsei University.


	10. Other Works

To read the rest of the installments, click the links here:

 

1\. [TaeTen's Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013934/chapters/42560972)

2\. [JunHao's Story (Seventeen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092291/chapters/42766907)

3\. [FanXing's Story (EXO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173423/chapters/42982097)

4\. YunJae's Story (DBSK/TV5XQ) [You are here]

5\. [TaeTen's Spinoff Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579643/chapters/44044738)


End file.
